


December To New Years

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [57]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Cam Show, Camboy Steve Harrington, Christmas Party, Coming Untouched, Costumes, Creampie, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Knotting Dildos, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Masturbation, Mistletoe, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Panties, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Steve Harrington in Panties, Teasing, Top Billy Hargrove, Voyeurism, holiday smut, vibrating rubber duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 23,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Camboy Steve and his budding relationship with Billy.-"Hey big guy, you enjoy the show?" Steve asks skin still flushed as he curls to his side facing the camera, giving Billy his full attention."Shit pretty boy, don't know if I've ever seen a better show in my life." Billy grins leaning to the side and flipping a light on as Steve goes a little pink cheeked, grinning, lips a little shiny as they split.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Camboy Steve shorts 1 - 30something, originally posed as a series of shorts on Tumblr, cleaned up a little but otherwise the same. Short Chapters as they were originally presented.
> 
> **"Sometimes self-care is rearranging your own guts."**  
>  **-Steve Harrington to a bewildered Robin at some point probably**

**December To New Years**

**Part 1 - Meet Cute**

This is not Billy’s usual place but he is glad he came when he spots the cute guy by the bar, Billy is quick to grab the open spot next to him before ordering a drink, waiting for it to arrive before he tries to strike up a conversation.

Annoyance fills Billy when someone beats him to it, growing as the pretty brunet next to him smiles offering up his name to someone who is not Billy “I’m Steve.” 

Billy definitely is not pouting into his drink as Steve and the annoyance banter, a little flirting and Billy regrets waiting for his drink to make a move.

Steve goes from maybe interested to ice cold in a second when the guy cuts to it quick. “How about we get out of here and you let me rearrange your guts.'”

Billy wants to intervene, to punch the guy in the face on Steve’s behalf but he is not sure that would be welcome so he holds off, waits to see how Steve will handle the situation.

“No thanks” Steve gives the guy a once over with a sneer adding “I can rearrange my own guts.” Before turning his back on the man, signaling the conversation is over and flagging down the bartender for another drink.

Billy snorts into the rim of his glass utterly delighted as annoying stomps off before turning his eyes back on Steve who is looking at him now.

“I for one would like to see it.” Billy risks with an easy grin, glad when Steve laughs instead of being offended.

Steve grabs his drink as soon as it is slid onto the bar “I put on a hell of a show” he says as he slides a business card over to Billy before leaving with a wink.

Billy traces the embossed name before pocketing it for when he gets home.

If he drinks a little more quickly and leaves without a second, well that is his business and Steve's when Billy buys a top tier year long membership to his sight.


	2. Membership

**December To New Years**

**Part 2 - Membership**

Billy does not even read the details for each tier of membership on Steve’s site before picking the most expensive one. 

He is doing well, really well and he has got money to burn and he wants to see _everything_ Steve has to offer.

He will read the perks later, for now he gets distracted opening every tab he comes across on the preview page. 

Short clips with links to longer videos and tasteful semi cropped photos with links to no less tasteful but far more titillating content.

Billy has access to all of it already, he does not need to pick and choose and the more he looks the more he wants.

Billy is scrolling through an exclusive set of photos, from a few days back of Steve dressed as a sexy reindeer for the holiday season.

Palming his dick through his slacks as he takes in the soft looking chaps encasing Steve's long lean legs and the silky white of the panties _almost_ hiding his long pretty cock from view.

Billy clicks to the next one, cock filling out more at the view from the back, the panties have the ass cut out, framing the little deer tail plug nestled between Steve's cheeks beautifully.

Billy is about to click to the next one when a little alert pops up letting him know Steve is going live.

Billy clicks on it before the counter reaches zero, the screen remains black for a few more seconds.

Then Steve is there from the waist up, looking just as pretty as he had in the bar. 

He has changed into a sweater with the chest cut out, skin shiny and when the light catches just right Billy can see flecks of glitter.

Steve smiles waving hello and the chat goes off with greetings from Steve’s regulars, before people start throwing out suggestions for the night without prompting.

"So I know usually I ask for suggestions on Thursdays but tonight I got a request in person, hope you're watching big guy." Steve says with a flirty wink at the camera.

Billy grins utterly delighted and laughing at the chat going crazy with curious questions and anger alike at someone making a request in person.

His mouth goes dry as he sees the toy Steve holds up, showing it off for the camera like an infomercial model.

Billy's dick is impossibly hard, leaking pre against his inseam.

Currently only one camera is online, but there are boxes for four more and Billy cannot wait to see what those other angles have to offer when the time comes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


	3. Favorites

**December To New Years**

**Part 3 -** **Favorites**

A box to the left, one of the other cameras flicks on and Billy can finally see a full body view of Steve, the sweater stopping right above his sharp hip bones.

He is kneeling on a plush looking bed, knees folded and bent under his long legs encased in soft looking black socks, that come up high on his thighs, and black silky panties keep Steve’s cock from view.

There is Christmas music playing softly in the background and Steve hums to it, occasionally answering questions if the person is not being rude, the chat still in a bit of an uproar over Steve’s announcement, as he bends forward.

Another camera comes on, this one giving a view of Steve from the back and with Steve leaning forward grabbing lube, Billy can see the lacy detailing breaking up the milky white of Steve’s ass where the panties are open backed.

The pretty pink pucker of Steve’s rim just barely peaks out before he shifts back on his heels again, the light catching on the glitter covering the rest of him, Billy wonders briefly if he shaves or waxes and if his skin feels as soft as it looks. 

“This one is so big, I think it might be my girthiest.” Steve is practically cooing at it as he once again shows it, for any late comers, and there are several.

“It’s one of my favorites.” Steve says with a soft fond sigh, it has got a tapered end that quickly widens, as the body of it curves like a loose S before flaring out wide at the base, color fading from purple at the tip to black at the base, making the details of the mold a little hard to make out.

“I’m really going to have to open myself up before I can take it.” Steve says, setting the beast of a thing down, the dark purple black of it sinking on the bed a little.

“Too bad I don’t have anyone here to help me out.” Steve says putting on a dejected face and Billy feels like he is talking to him specifically even as nearly everyone active in the chat jumps on to offer their services.

“You’re all so sweet.” Steve simpers laying it on thick as he flips on another camera this time from the side as Steve trails his hands down his body putting on a little show, tweaking his nipples until he is gasping, shifting his hips as his cock fills out those silky panties.

Steve keeps teasing, Billy is pretty sure he spies nipple rings under the tight confines of that sweater, sweat making it cling even more and the glitter visible on Steve’s chest glinting even more.

Billy is still palming his cock as he watches a wet patch slowly form on those panties, trapping Steve’s cock, keeping it from view.

Billy licks over his teeth and finally drags his zipper down when Steve finally picks up the lube again. 

“What do you say big guy, should I move on with the show?” Billy groans and he knows, knows Steve is talking to him this time.

He can tell Steve is waiting to see if he will reveal himself, with the way he ignores others in the chat chiming in with varying degrees of insistent yeses.

Billy leans forward and types out. ‘ _Show me how good you are at rearranging your own guts, princess._ ’

Steve grins wide and pretty directly at the camera as he pops the cap on the lube, getting his fingers nice and wet.


	4. three to four

**December To New Years**

**Part 4 - Three to Four**

Steve is three fingers deep when the next camera comes on giving Billy a close up of his face.

Lips shiny and pink as Steve makes consistent little pleased noises, full on moaning when he intentionally presses his fingers against his prostate.

Billy has a split view going, Steve's face close up and the camera from the back showing the best view of Steve fingering himself open.

Steve’s eyes have been half lidden for the last five minutes, eyelashes repeatedly falling to rest against pale skin, flecked with glitter and Billy's cock has a constant drip of pre as he strokes himself nice and slow.

He wants to last, he wants to wait Steve out, he wants to watch Steve undo himself before he fully realizes his own pleasure.

There is a shiny smear of lube on the heel of one socked foot, fingers making a sloppy sound with all the lube Steve has added as they sink in and out of his rim.

"Should I add another?" Steve pants out, eyes a little glassy as he opens them.

A few people respond but Steve does not move to do anything until Billy types in ' _you look real pretty stretched around three fingers, bet you look even better taking four.'_

Billy might not be the only member in the chat whose names appears in gold but he is the only one Steve appears to be paying any actual attention to and it goes straight to his dick.

Steve gives a shuddery little whine as he pulls his fingers free from his ass for a moment before pressing back in with four.

Steve groans at the extra stretch, mouth hanging open giving Billy thoughts about how good it would look all filled up.

"So good." Steve murmurs, eyes falling closed again as he pulls them out before they get too far only to press them in even deeper.

He rocks back against his hand as he presses in bringing his fingers a little deeper each time.

Steve stops moving his fingers in and out for a long minute to curl them against his prostate, kneeing, toes curling.

Billy thinks he is ready to get to the main event, desperately wants him to be ready.

Steve has been dragging it out so long Billy has a pool of pre in the seat of his pants, where it has missed his fly and dripped down his balls to soak into a different section of fabric.

When Steve opens his eyes again Billy is typing out _'It's time for the main attraction, princess_ ' before Steve can even get a word out.

Steve presses his face against the blanket and Billy worries maybe he over stepped as Steve groans, it is hard to tell if it is good or bad with it muffled so.

Steve’s fingers pull free with a wet slick drag of sound, lube smearing on the bedspread as he lifts himself up.

"Well I did promise to put on one hell of a show" Steve says with a grin and while he does not give voice to the nickname he has chosen for Billy, Billy does track his mouth forming 'big guy' at the end.


	5. Kona

**December To New Years**

**Part 5 - Kona**

Steve settles back on his heels again, the skin of his exposed chest a little pink from exertion, as he pants, a few loose hairs falling into his face and a big wet patch stains his panties letting everyone know how much he has been enjoying himself. 

He finally picks up the toy again, the tip swaying a little as he shifts his knees so he can catch the wide base between his knees.

There is more lube, a lot more lube the whole thing going shiny as Steve works his hands over it stroking it like it is real, like it can feel him, using both hands, fingers wrapped around, just barely able to brush his fingertips against his thumb at its girthiest point.

The whole time Steve keeps up a consistent dialogue of soft spoken words, only bringing his eyes up from his own hands stroking over the toy to look at the camera when he does.

“It’s so big.” excitement.

“I don’t know if it’ll fit.” lie.

“It’s going to stretch me so wide.” anticipation.

“I only bring this one out for special occasions.” Flirty with another wink and it goes right to Billy’s dick a little spurt of pre shooting out hard, hitting his abs.

Steve pulls the dildo from between his knees, rising up and shifting around, once again humming along to the Christmas music still filtering in as he puts a few things into position.

Billy can see the last camera, the only camera he has been able to physically see as Steve sets it into place and even though it is not on yet, Billy’s excitement rises as he realizes what Steve has instore for his patrons viewing pleasure. 

Steve rises on his knees and spreads his socked feet apart enough to let the wide almost flat base rest under his ankles keeping the large thing pinned where he wants it.

Billy's breathing starts to speed up a little as Steve eases down a little, hands falling back and spreading his cheeks to reveal his hole, all shiny and pink as he shifts his hips to drag the pointed tip up and down, rim fluttering with each pass.

Steve is talking again just soft expletives, Billy does not hear any of them though, blood rushing in his ears as Steve finally, finally uses a hand to hold the toy still before easing the tip inside.

Steve lets out a long moan as he sinks down a little, shifting his hips to follow the curve of the toy as it bends, rim stretching as the toy flares getting thicker and thicker as he sinks down.

Steve slides back up and then down a little further each time, mouth in constant motion as he pants or sighs, moans or speaks.

The noises start filtering back into Billy’s ears as he grips the base of his dick hard in an effort not to cum just from this.

“Fuck.” Steve curses bottom lip catching between his lips, eyes falling shut as he takes even more, and that final camera finally clicks on.

Billy lets out a curse of his own as he gets a close up view of the last two inches of the toy where it is widest and Steve’s rim is stretched wide and waiting to be stretched even further.


	6. Choices

**December To New Years**

**Part 6 - Choices**

“I don’t know if I can take it.” Steve simpers, hips shifting around, clenching his rim for the camera and moaning as he shifts just right and it digs into his prostate.

Steve's eyes flutter open and Billy can tell he is checking the chat, which is all encouragement and demands but he hovers waiting.

Billy only holds out about five seconds before typing out ‘ _You can take it pretty boy, want to see you stretched so wide you’ll remember it tomorrow_.’ one handed, barely resists adding ‘ _so you’ll remember me_ ’

“But it’s so big," Steve moans out and he could be talking to anyone but Billy, Billy knows he is talking to him “haven't taken anything this big in a while.”

This time Billy thinks Steve is probably just playing it up, just putting on that promised show but he cannot help himself. ' _Just a little more sweetheart you can do it._ '

Steve's cheeks are flush, mouth hanging open as he nods, licking over his lips repeatedly and Billy wonders if they are naturally that pink.

It is slow, so slow, Steve taking just the tiniest bit before pulling back up, only to sink down again.

Billy's own tongue is out as he watches Steve's hole stretch even further, as all of his exposed skin starts to pink making the glitter stand out even more.

There is a little fleck of glitter about half an inch from his rim catching on the light each time he circles his hips before he pulls back up.

Steve just muttering a little litany of "fuck, fuck, fuck" under his breath all desperate and moany as his eyes fall closed again.

Billy switches his split view to the full body front and the close up of Steve’s hole being filled, eyes occasionally flicking to the smaller boxes on the side offering other views. 

He watches Steve’s dick, trapped under his silky panties, the whole front stained even darker from all the pre he has been spitting out.

Each time he sinks a little lower his dick gives a visible kick against the wet fabric.

Billy desperately wishes he was there, he wants to mouth at those panties, suck all the pre clean and then focus his attention on the long pretty cock hidden underneath.

Steve spreads his feet further apart ankles just barely pining the flat base down as he bottoms out with a wreaked moan.

"I'm so full, fuck, feels so good." Steve moans, mouth falling open as he gyrates his hips, panting hard.

Steve rocks back, spine going straight and the little mewling whines falling from his lips have Billy's mouth going dry, hand clenching on his dick the other curling over the edge of his desk hard.

Steve pants as he drags his hands up his black socks to his milky thighs, barely allowing them to brush up over his panties before moving higher, thumbs pulling the edge of the sweater up half an inch before letting it fallback.

Steve’s hips keep rocking, breathy little expletives falling from his lips as he drags his fingers higher, dancing over his nipples, tugging in a way that Billy is sure means there are rings hidden underneath, he can still barely make them out under the fabric.

Steve’s hands go even higher as he starts lifting his hips just a little bit again, circling his hips and sitting back down over and over, not enough to get him off, just low grade pleasure as the toy drags inside of him.

Steve pushes his bangs away from his face before he starts the slow trek back down, fingers ghosting over his lips, dragging down his neck, nails digging in a little where the flesh of his chest is exposed leaving little red lines that only last a minute.

Steve’s eyes flutter open again, tongue licking over his lips, voice low and husky as he asks "Should I touch myself or make myself cum just like this?”'

Billy’s dick is so hard it almost hurts and he does not want to stop touching himself but he has to, to type out ' _Get your dick out baby but don't touch it, want to see you make a mess all over yourself_.’ 

Steve lets out a shuddery laughing moan and rocks on the dildo hard as his eyes slam shut that full body flush deepens. 


	7. Rearranged

**December To New Years**

**Part 7 - Rearranged**

Steve's panties trap his balls where they are tucked, his dick springing free, lovey and shiny from all the pre he has been leaking, now released from the confines of his panties it bounces up against his belly and smearing that pre into his sweater.

Billy gets a little lost in admiring it, wants to taste it, wants to try and swallow the whole length while Steve fucks himself, even if that is a bit of a pipe dream.

Steve leans forward bracing himself, a moan dragging out of him as his cock falls away from his belly a little to hang heavy between his knees as he spreads them a little further.

“I’m already so close.” Steve whines as he starts bringing his hips up a little and pushing back down again, slowly at first working up his momentum.

“It always drags over my prostate just right, it’s why it’s one of my favorites.” Steve murmurs between pants, thighs shaking as he raises higher, speed picking up.

“Are you sure I can’t touch myself?” Steve asks, voice going breathy in a way that is only partly for show as he rises up and down on the dildo swiftly, hips shifting to follow the curve with a familiar ease as he bites his lips, eyes big, looking directly at the camera.

Billy strokes his cock with one hand, in time with the drop of Steve’s hips, when Steve lifts up Billy slides his hand up until his fingers are curling over the tip, smearing pre as he slides his hand back down toward the base of his cock when Steve bottoms out hips going flush with the base of the dildo. 

It takes a little longer for Billy to respond one handed, others chiming in but Steve is not talking to them, no he is talking to Billy. ‘ _No princess, I know you can do it._ ’ Billy types thankful for the chats autocorrect.

Steve’s eyes flutter shut, long lashes spanning over his cheeks, a piece of glitter attaching itself and shining in the light as they drag back up and Steve is pouting, big eyed at the camera. 

“I don’t think I can do it.” Steve lies, his movements speeding up, the slick sound of lube a constant squelch as he fucks himself on the dildo, more lube dripping down to smear into the ankles of his socks. 

‘ _You can, come on sweetheart want to see you cum for me._ ’ Billy gets both hands on himself again, as Steve lets out a wreaked sound, speeding up, movements just barely blurred in places as the cameras struggle to keep up.

Billy is stroking himself so hard it nearly hurts, hand moving fast as his free hand cups his ball rolling them, his tongue is out, a little bit of drool starting to leak out of the corner of his mouth but he cannot be bothered to wipe it away, he is to transfixed with watching Steve. 

“Oh fuck,fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Steve throws his head back, skin pink and glistening with the slick of sweat as he bottoms out on the dildo, back arching.

Cum shoots straight up staining his sweater as his cock bounces against his belly before falling forward again as an arch of cum shoots out from his dick, catching the main camera and dripping down the lens.

Billy is quick to switch the view as his own orgasm hits him, forcing his eyes to stay open as his cum hits the desk, not wanting to miss anything. 

The last few spurts of cum shoot against the bed spread as Steve pants, circling his hips and pressing the toy hard into his prostate milking every last drop.

Steve rests there for a few moments after, his dick softening as he catches his breath before slowly, slowly rising off toy, little weak breathy noises leaving him as he shifts with the curve of it and the press is just this side of too much.

“Well my guts are officially rearranged.” Steve pants out with a little laugh as he shakes his hips, hole winking shinny and tender looking where it is a little agape. “I’m beat, good night everyone be safe out there.” 

Steve finishes by blowing a kiss and then all of the cameras go blank before Billy regains his senses enough to type out anything and he sits there sated but feeling a little hollow until a few minutes later a new window pops up inviting him to a private stream.


	8. Making Plans

**December To New Years**

**Part 8 - Making Plans**

The screen is blank when it opens and Billy frowns before his eyes are drawn down to the chat bar and he sees Steve left him a message.

' _Give me five-ten minutes, just gotta clean up a little._ ' Billy smiles and then looks down at himself and scrambles to make himself and his desk presentable.

A few minutes later the camera comes to life, the lighting is a little darker and the bedspread has been changed and the angle is close but not a close up.

Steve is laying out on his back in a worn looking tee-shirt and a pair of little yellow shorts that cut high on his thighs and leave nothing to the imagination and Billy thinks he looks just as good now as he did earlier, just in a softer way.

"Hey big guy, you enjoy the show?" Steve asks skin still flushed as he curls to his side facing the camera, giving Billy his full attention.

"Shit pretty boy, don't know if I've ever seen a better show in my life." Billy grins leaning to the side and flipping a light on as Steve goes a little pink cheeked, grinning, lips a little shiny as they split.

"I told you." Steve says smugly, wiggling a little in his satisfaction making the glitter still clinging to his skin catch in the light.

"Yeah and you didn't disappoint." Billy gives Steve a lopsided smile in return, leaning an elbow on his desk as he leans closer to the screen. "So you do this a lot, give your card to guys you meet in bars?"

"Oh yeah all the time," Billy feels the good mood draining right out of him. 

"Not like this though, I don’t usually, well indulge them," Steve admits that little flush coming back to his cheeks as he draws his knees up to his chest and Billy can see gooseflesh starting to sprout "or ask for a private chat after." 

Relief floods through Billy at being more than a potential customer "So why did you?" Billy asks nervous sweat pricking at his palms.

He knows what he wants the answer to be, he wants Steve to be interested, wants him to want more than just this one conversation, Billy wants to take him to dinner and the aquarium, maybe a ballgame if Steve is inclined just as much as he wants to watch him come undone again, wants to undo him.

Steve gives an awkward laugh as he shifts and twists his waist to grab an edge of the bedspread and pull it up over his shoulder and around his legs and Billy might miss the view but he also thinks Steve looks cute all tucked up tight and rolled in his blanket. 

“Well you’re attractive,” Steve rolls his eyes at the little snort Billy lets out before licking over his mouth “as I am sure you know and with my job dating is… _difficult_.”

There is a story there, Billy can tell by the way Steve seems to deflate, full of life one minute and the next an air of sadness seems to exude from him.

“So you’re going to let me take you on a date, pretty boy?” Billy asks, glad when Steve perks up, the life coming back to him as he eyes Billy. 

“You’re not just trying to get a free show right?” Steve half teases, there is a little edge there that lets Billy know it has definitely been a motive in the past.

“Nah, already a paying customer not trying to change that pretty boy. I just want to feed you, how about you let me take you to breakfast?” Billy asks hopeful, he really would like the chance to get to know Steve outside of the screen.

“You want to take me to breakfast?” Steve says clearly surprised, head cocking and the glitter on his face catching on the light again, flashing as a hopeful smile pulls at his lips.

“Yeah there’s this place that does all sorts of different eggs benedicts near where we met, it’s excellent.” It is one of Billy’s favorite breakfast places.

“You want to take me to the least sexy meal of the day.” Steve asks with a little laugh, unravelling himself a little from the blanket as he gets closer to the camera and Billy assumes whatever screen he has up. 

“I’m pretty sure that lunch is actually the least sexy. I want to take you to the most important meal of the day.” Billy feels hopeful excitement thrumming through him, Steve certainly seems interested.

“I’m not really a morning person, I’m usually in bed till noon on account of my schedule.” Steve says, eyes cutting away as he frowns but Billy is not determined.

“They’re open until two, we can do brunch, if you’re comfortable.” Billy says and then it occurs to him, he might be rushing Steve so he adds. “Or if you aren’t we could chat again tomorrow, maybe eat breakfast, well lunch for me by the time you get up, but we could eat together right here.”

“Well we have already met so I think going out to brunch would be acceptable.” Steve says with a bright grin and Billy feels fucking giddy.

“It’s a date!”


	9. Date

**December To New Years**

**Part 9 - Date**

Billy is nervous, as he sits in a booth sipping coffee and waiting for Steve, he is not late, Billy just arrived twenty minutes early, too excited to pace around his home any longer.

Billy’s driver is visible from the foe snow decorated window his booth sits in front of and nerves prick at Billy when the man gives the signal that he has spotted Steve turning onto the street, giving Billy enough time to check his reflection in the napkin dispenser.

Billy has just taken off his jacket and is popping a few more buttons on his shirt open when he spots Steve outside, he has not spotted Billy yet, distracted by a woman who grabs his arm before he comes in.

Billy worries for a moment, that something is wrong, Steve looks a little nervous, tugging at his scarf, pulling at the fringe, maybe he is having second thoughts, God Billy hopes not.

Steve’s eyes go wide and he barks out a sudden laugh, eyes crinkling around the edges as sunlight catches in his hair, making the little blond highlights more noticeable as he leans down to let the women fuss at his hair.

Billy wishes he was close enough to hear what they are talking about, if only to hear Steve laugh, he has a good laugh probably even better when it is not being picked up on a microphone.

Billy barks out a laugh of his own and sees his driver doing the same from where he is leaning as the woman slaps Steve’s ass before walking into the building, Steve staring and blinking after her for a long minute before dashing in after her.

She is looking around the room and for a moment Billy thinks she might be looking for him, that maybe Steve dragged her along just in case Billy turned out to be a real creep in person but she spots someone on the opposite side of the restaurant and waves smiling bright as Steve nearly runs into her.

Billy can hear the low murmur of their conversation but he cannot make out their words over the chatter in the restaurant, smiling as Steve rolls his eyes and throws his hands up in the air before the woman walks away.

Steve stands there for another minute, stripping out of his jacket, leaving him in a cozy looking cream colored sweater and his scarf before he is looking around, smiling widely when his eyes land on Billy and he is walking over, Billy sitting up straighter, smile widening as Steve gets closer.

“Hey, have you been waiting long?” Steve asks as he slides into the booth, their shoes knocking, as he tucks his jacket against the far corner.

“Nah,” Billy lies “everything okay?” He asks, curious about what all that was “Did your friend want to join us?” He really hopes not.

Steve cocks his head for a minute before flushing lightly as he glances out the window and laughs. “Yeah, uh no, that was just my roommate Robin, her and her girlfriend are just being a little overprotective and decided to brunch here too.”

“That’s cute.” Billy grins as Steve tucks a foot in between his feet with a little shrug as Billy shifts one foot further forward to hook around Steve's other foot earning him one of those bright smiles that only gets wider as Billy adds “I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.” Steve says as he grabs a menu from where several are tucked behind the napkin dispenser before asking “So what’s good here?”


	10. Put it Away

**December To New Years**

**Part 10 - Put it Away**

“You can really put it away.” Billy comments when Steve is on his third pancake, eggs already gone and Billy has barely made it through half of his food while Steve is nearly done.

“I burn a lot of calories.” Steve says mouth sticky as he smirks at Billy before stealing a sausage link off of Billy’s plate and snapping the end off between his teeth, eyes crinkling as he smiles again, lips sealed hiding his food from view.

“I bet you worked up quite an appetite after last night.” Billy agrees, smirking as he slides the plate with the sausage links, bacon, and extra toast he ordered closer to Steve who happily snags a piece of toast and starts slathering it with a whole little plastic container of marmalade.

“Oh yeah, this is the busy season, I'm always hungry.” Steve says conversationally before taking a big bite, a little bit of marmalade getting caught against his upper lips and Billy cannot help leaning in and catching it with his thumb.

Billy intends to bring it to his own mouth but Steve has another idea, Billy’s dick gives a very interested twitch when Steve swallows his bite and he catches Billy’s wrists holding it close and curling his tongue around his thumb cleaning up the marmalade.

“Sorry I’m kind of a messy eater, but I always clean up after myself.” Steve says with a coy little smile as Billy licks over his own lips, suddenly thirsty.

“You’re a fucking tease is what you are.” Billy says with a laugh as he adjusts as subtly as he can, dick half hard between the display and Steve’s shamelessness, Steve just winks as he takes another bite of toast.

“So Billy, what do you do for a living? It must be something pretty good.” Billy cocks his head to the side as he chews his own bite and Steve continues as he dips a piece of bacon into the leftover syrup on his plate. 

“I mean you got the most expensive membership and paid for the year up front to my sight, so either you are making good money or you are going into debt to try and impress me. I really hope it is not the latter.”

“Nah pretty boy, no need to go into debt to impress you,” Billy says with a wink sure of that, Billy doubts Steve would be all that impressed by his money anyhow, Billy is pretty sure if Steve wants something he can buy it, more than enough loyal subscribers to pay his bills a few times over and Billy has many other ways to impress Steve, he knows his worth. 

Steve gives a little laugh nodding before Billy continues on. “I’m in tech, got lucky with some apps that took off.” Billy says pleased when Steve does not look bored already, Billy’s last date had started yawning at the word tech.

“Oh cool, anything I might know?” Steve asks as he pushes his empty orange juice glass to the edge of the table, softly thanking the waiter when he picks it up with the promise of a refill before tuning his full attention back on Billy. 

Billy just picks his phone up off the table where it has been sitting face down and shows Steve some of his apps. 

“Oh Robin is obsessed with this one, she claims she doesn't play anymore but I hear the music at night when she starts it up before she panics and scrambles to turn her volume back down.” Steve says grinning as he points at the app that launched Billy’s success.


	11. Beg

**December To New Years**

**Part 11 - Beg**

Steve ends up sliding over to share Billy’s booth with him when his phone almost gets knocked out of his hand, their thighs and shoulders pressed together as Billy shows off his apps and explains the ones Steve has not heard of.

The conversation shifts and Billy’s phone ends up face down again as they both order a coffee to go, the place is nearly deserted, just a few stragglers at a quarter to closing, Steve’s roommate and her friend among them.

Billy does not want it to end but he has a meeting he needs to prepare for, Billy glances at the big clock hanging over the counter and decides he can push it an hour before he really has to get back and prepare. 

“Would you join me for a walk in the park?” Billy asks once they are standing, eyes tracking Steve as he stretches across the seat he was originally sitting in to grab his jacket, his sweater riding up a touch giving a glimpse of a little constellation of moles that Billy wants to lick someday. 

"I can't" Steve says, catching his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment before adding. “I have to get ready for a photoshoot and unfortunately now that Johnathan isn't living with us I have to actually schedule them instead of waking him up at three am when I'm struck by an idea."

"That's terribly inconvenient of him." Billy says smiling as Steve catches his hand and pulls him slowly to the door. 

"Right. So inconvenient and Nancy gets pissy if I just show up at their apartment, you show up in someone's bedroom at two am once and it's all ' _That key is for emergency, get out of our bedroom, I want my key back_."

Billy laughs as Steve mimics a feminine voice hand moving despite still clasping Billy's, pausing briefly when he catches Robin’s raised eyebrow and waving before opening the door for both of them.

"And it was an emergency, I don’t care what she says about inspiration not being an emergency, no one told her to start sleeping with my photographer." Steve says dramatically.

"I wouldn't get angry at finding you in my room at two in the morning. She clearly doesn't have her priorities in order." Billy agrees as they pause outside the dinner, Steve smiling widely at him

Their hands are still linked, the sun glinting off Billy’s rings as he asks "Let me drop you off at home?" His driver is already out of the car and waiting for them to approach.

"Hum, I don't know if I should give you my address, what if you turn out to be a stalker Billy." Steve teases eyes big and wide the sunlight catching the little flecks of dark brown and gold making them shine.

Billy snorts, shaking his head and tugs Steve a little closer by their clasped hands until they are so close they are practically breathing the same breath, all coffee bitter and syrup sweet.

"I don't have to stalk you pretty boy, if anything you’ll be begging for more of my attention." Steve goes a little pink, tongue coming out just barely flicking across Billy's lips.

"Who says I beg?" Steve counters his hand not clasped with Billy’s sliding up under Billy’s jacket and his shirt, cold finger making goose flesh prick over Billy stomach.

"Your website." Billy says the tension tempering between them as Steve laughs and ducks his head pressing it against Billy’s shoulder.

"You said you didn't read any of that." Steve murmurs that tension shooting right back up as Steve’s cold nose trails against Billy’s neck, hand resting flat against his belly.

"Read it this morning, wanted to know what perks I'm entitled to, don't want to miss a thing when it comes to you." Billy whispers against Steve’s ear, his free hand sliding to the small of Steve’s back.

"Can't believe everything you read on the internet Billy." Steve says as he scratches his nails again Billy’s abs making him twitch.

"I'll beg for you if you'll beg for me baby." Billy leans in and drags his own cold nose against Steve's neck, smirking at the shiver that earns him. "Can I kiss you?"

"Absolutely." Steve does not wait for Billy, he leans in and catches Billy’s mouth before he can make the move, he does not mind one bit, arm going tight around Steve pulling him closer as a tongue slides into his mouth.


	12. Santa

**December To New Years**

**Part 12 - Santa**

Billy is still thinking about their kiss two days later, with his hand on his cock as he watches Steve stripping slowly for the camera out of some Santa outfit.

He had started completely covered in a baggy red suit, came on screen with a red velvet toy sack and a little cotton white beard that had made Billy choke out a startled laugh.

Steve has lost a few garments by now, outfit getting progressively sluttier with each slow removal, thankfully the beard had come off first, Billy had not been able to stop snickering over it, it did not help that Steve was hamming it up until he lost it and started the real striptease.

Steve sways his hips, Christmas music playing in the background, a tree half decorated sitting in the corner by a fireplace as he dances around decking it.

They are thirty-sum minutes in when Steve removes the little red vest hugging his waist, snaps one button at a time when the chorus starts, letting a line finish before moving to the next.

Steve shimmies as he drags it down his shoulders, revealing red suspenders underneath, just a dusting of glitter shining red and silver as he moves.

‘ _You look really fucking good pretty boy._ ’ Billy types into the chat, the words quickly getting lost as other people keep typing, asking for Steve to take off more, plying him with compliments, telling Steve things they would like to do to him.

Steve sees none of it, his eyes half closed and too far away from his screen to see it as he dances around the room, dropping his little red vest on a high backed chair before bending, giving everyone a view of his ass in his little red shorts as he plucks an ornament from a padded container.

Billy strokes his cock, tongue out caught between his teeth as Steve considers the tree, back to most of the cameras, only one in the right place to catch his expression of contemplation as he bites his bottom lip painted red.

Steve picks a spot high on the tree, back muscles stretching as he goes up on his stockinged toes even though technically he does not need to do any of that to reach the spot he has chosen, Billy appreciated the view none the less and so do the rest of Steve’s subscribers.

Steve turns back to the main camera, twisting his hips, hands coming down over his shoulder, pulling at the suspenders as he drags his thumbs under them, pulling them further away.

Billy catches a flash of metal against rosy nipples before Steve lets them snapback, mouth falling open in a little ‘o’.

Steve’s skin turns pink around the bands as he smooths his hands down to his hips teasing like he is going to take the little shorts off too before a smile curls his lips and he turns smoothly and bends down to grab another ornament. 

They are all beautiful ceramic pieces in the shapes of dicks and sex toys, Steve places each one with care between the generic bulbs that were already adorning the tree when he started.

It is five minutes later that Steve snaps the suspenders again, flicking the little mental clasp pining his shorts loose and the strap snaps up before resting loosely against his stomach.

Steve lets it hang, swaying his hips again and dancing around a little before unclasping the other suspender, clearly for show when the shorts do not move one bit.

Billy wants to pull them down with his teeth, desperate to know what Steve is wearing underneath, his imagination running wild with ideas as he strokes himself a little faster.

But of course Steve does not lose the pants, just tosses the suspenders back, light catching on his shiny nipple rings as he goes back to decorating the tree.

Billy is sure he is not the only one groaning in annoyance, he just wants Steve to lose those pants, wishes he was there, could make him take them off, could get his mouth on him, maybe trail farther than his neck this time. 

The wait is worth it, when Steve finally shimmies those tight little shorts off, red snowflakes patterned lace keeping his dick trapped, under a little crinoline skirt adorned garter belt.

Steve dances around some more, singing softly to the music before moving to the tree again and Billy thinks he is going to put another dick on the tree but he reaches under to the little stack of presents plucking one up before turning back to the camera.

“I’ve been really good this year, I think I deserve to open a present early.” Steve says red lips parting in a wide grin, as he shakes the box for show shifting from foot to foot with excitement, Billy catches himself nodding along, eager to see what else Steve has instore for the night.


	13. Presents

**December To New Years**

**Part 13 - Presents**

The cameras cut and only two come back when Steve seats himself in that high backed chair, one slightly to the right showing Steve from the arm of the chair up and one from the front giving a full view and showing a third camera yet to be turned on.

The light brown marble of the leather chair makes Steve’s moles more prominent as he pulls slowly at the beautiful ribbon tied in a bow around the box.

“Saving this for another time, I never let good ribbon go to waste” Steve says with a wink as he pulls at the ribbon, hand going high before the bow finally unravels and drops away from the box to lay across Steve’s silky stockings in the same bright red. 

Billy can think of several things he would like to use that ribbon for, all of them involving lovely images of it contrasting against Steve’s pale skin.

Steve talks the whole time, voice pitched low, as he contemplates what could be hidden within, giving an air of real excitement, anticipation growing.

Billy tears his eyes away from the ribbon at the scratchy sound the tape makes as Steve peels it up, just as slowly as he had with the ribbon, the chat filling up with urges to just tear the wrapping open.

Billy sees Steve's eyes flick, biting his pretty red lip as he slows down just a touch further and Billy knows Steve is close enough to see his screen now, it is excruciating the care with which Steve peels up each taped down edge.

It seems like an eternity before Steve finally pulls the last piece of tape up and pulls the wrapping away from the box, letting it flutter to the ground with a crinkle. 

“I hope it’s something good.” Steve says all big eyed like he was not the one that cleaned everything and wrapped it up for tonight, as he puts both hands on the sides of the box and starts shimmying the it up. 

The box shudders and shakes as Steve slowly works to pull the lid up, light glinting off his nipple rings as he wiggles in his seat, stockinged toes curling and uncurling on a soft looking rug.

Steve tosses the lid to the side and out of frame, murmuring “what could it be, what could it be!” just under his breath as he starts pulling tissue paper out of the box. 

“Oh I wanted to try this!” Steve announce suddenly, hand pulling out a clear bottle from the box “I fucking love candy canes.” he says angling the bottle to show the camera the label printed on the bottle, Billy snorts as he reads candy cane flavored lube.

His humor fades, mouth going dry as Steve asks “Should I see if it really tastes like candy canes?” not looking for an answer as he clicks the lid open and dribbles some on his fingers.

“It smells good.” Steve grins as he holds two lube coated fingers up to his mouth. “Let’s hope it tastes as good as it smells.” He flicks his tongue out, just barely touching his shining fingers before pulling it back in, red lips flattening as he contemplates.

“Oh! It tastes just like a candy cane and it’s making my mouth cool,” Steve says licking over his lips before pressing both lubed fingers into his mouth, teasing, tongue sliding around them, cleaning up all the excess lube before he pulls them back out with a wet pop. 

“This stuff is going to feel so good inside me.” Steve murmurs, licking over his lips and catching the lube that had not gotten in his mouth "let’s see what else is in here." Steve says placing the bottle to the side out of frame.

Steve digs around again, more tissue paper flung to the wayside as he pulls out a candy shaped dildo, made of clear glass with a streak of red wrapping through it "It matches the lube!"

Steve shakes it in front of the camera, holding it by the curve before putting it down with a wink and a "We're going to get to this in a few minutes, looks like there's one more surprise in here."

"Oh, what do you think, should I try these on now?" Steve asks, holding up a pair of red nipple clamps with little bells hanging from the ends.

Billy finds himself once again nodding along eager to find out how Steve responds to them. 


	14. Candy Cane

**December To New Years**

**Part 14 - Candy Cane**

The box and ribbon are discarded as Steve leans back in the chair bottom lip caught, the red stark against his white teeth.

Steve lets out a soft little hissing breath as he clamps the first one to a rosy nipple, the little gold balls of his nipple rings bracketing it, the dangling bell jingling softly with each breath Steve takes.

It jingles harder when Steve clamps his other nipple, with a loud hiss of "fuck" as his hips jerk and his dick goes from half hard to straining against the fabric trying to escape.

Billy strokes his cock, licking over his lips as he thinks about getting his mouth on those nipples, teasing each bud with teeth and tongue.

Billy bites his lip stroking himself a little faster as he wonders if he could make Steve cum just from that, he would certainly like to try, see how close he can get Steve before he begs for more.

"I think it's time to try out the last of my presents." Steve moans as he flicks both of the clamps and the bells go mad for a minute before settling back to that low jingle.

Billy knows Steve is barely paying attention to the chat, only occasionally glancing at it but he cannot help himself, ' _gotta unwrap some more princess, want to see that pretty dick again._ '

It quickly disappears in a stream of text but Billy thinks Steve might have seen it when his cheeks go a little pink, tongue coming out and smoothing over his red lips before he pulls at the sides of his panties.

The fabric separates and the front falls down, hanging between Steve's thighs as his dick springs up, tip getting caught on the little crinoline skirt and pushing it up against his belly.

Steve squirms the glitter catching and the bells jingling as he shifts and grabs the lube, drizzling some on his fingers as he shifts.

The third camera comes on as Steve settles back in the chair, legs coming up, the fabric that once made up his panties slithering to the ground as he braces his red stockinged feet on the arms of the chair.

It is a deep chair, Steve is not hunched to close, the clamps still have ample room to sway and jingling, their tempo constant but changing as he gets comfortable.

Billy pulls up the two close ups, hand on his cock speeding up as he gets a view of Steve’s already shiny hole, clenching for the camera.

"I was filled with the Christmas spirit earlier." Steve jokes with a grin and a wink as he presses two fingers in with ease.

"Shit that's, that's different." Steve says around a moan, as he presses his fingers in and out, scissoring his fingers wide for the camera, dick twitching as he clenches down on them. “Feels fucking good.”

Billy’s jaw is a little slack as Steve presses a third finger in and all he can think about is his own fingers inside of Steve, licking that peppermint lube out of him until it is all gone and he has to add more, only to lick it all out again. 

The bells keep jingling as Steve works himself open, more for show than an actual need, dick making a wet slapping sound when he hits his prostate and his hips jerk and it bounces from his belly only to come back hard.

“This stuff is kind of intense.” Steve says panting as he pulls his fingers free, trailing up and over his balls smearing lube before he is grabbing the bottle and the candy cane, slathering it with more lube. 

“Fuck, I’m not going to last long.” Steve admits on a moan and it goes right to Billy’s dick as Steve starts pressing the dildo in, fingers curled around the hook, hole clenching, hips giving little jerks, bells jingling with each panting breath. 

Lube pushes out as he drags the toy in and out, dripping shiny down his taint, a shiny pool forming on the leather as Steve wastes no time, too worked up to maintain his slow pace, hand moving faster and faster. 

Billy’s hand on his cock quickens in time, slippery with lube and pre as he watches that glass disappear, sliding smoothly in and out of Steve.

The bells keep jingling, matching his shuddering breaths as Steve moans and murmurs expletives, the cane going even deeper, the curved end pressing against his taint with each thrust, going deeper than before.

Steve gets a hand on his cock, stroking fast, movements a little awkward with the way he is bent in the chair, ass on display. 

It does not take much a few strokes and Steve is cumming, white hot spurts shooting up in the air as he tenses, ass clenching around the dildo, stockinged toes curling over the seamed edges of the chair. 

It all splashes back down on him, across his face and torso dripping down his belly into the little skirt and splashing over the red stockings.

Steve is panting as he slides the candy cane out, letting it drop to the ground with a thunk as he licks over his lips splattered with cum “Looks like it’s a white Christmas after all.” He jokes with a smile.

It is that, that has Billy cumming in his hand, cum puddling against his stomach, eyes slamming shut as he pants.

“I hope you all got in on the Christmas spirit,” Steve says with a wink. “I’ve still got to lay out some milk and cookies for big red, good night everyone and Merry Christmas.”


	15. Siblings

**December To New Years**

**Part 15 - Siblings**

“You’re going to have a good time, stop pouting.” Max insists for the twentieth time since he picked her up as she fiddles with her hair in the little vanity mirror in the visor.

“I’m not pouting.” Billy huffs out, he had just been hopeful about getting out of this but with Steve busy Billy had not had anything to fall back on and he guesses spending the evening with Max and her mostly annoying friends is better than spending Christmas completely alone. 

"Yeah okay." Max intones the disbelief just like she always has and Billy is not pouting because he does not do that, okay this is just his face. "It’s going to be fun, there's even going to be some people your age there, my boss among them so it's your job to make me look good so when I ask for a raise I get it."

"You trying to pimp me out to your boss for a raise?" Billy jokes as he glances down at his phone, almost there, two more turns and he is going to be stuck for the rest of the evening.

"If that's what it takes absolutely." Max says without the hint of a joke and Billy just laughs at her, a little proud at her willingness to use him for her own personal gain and also mildly offended.

"I'm not some piece of meat you can just throw to the wolves." Billy sniffs as he leans forward and lifts his glasses so he can better read the street sign, regretting not having put his contacts in.

"Since when are you not on bored with using your sex appeal at literally any opportunity, prompted or otherwise?" Max asks closing the visor and eyeing him critically as he pulls into the driveway behind an older model BMW.

"I happen to be seeing someone." Billy admits a little excited to be admiring that to Max the only other person who knows is his driver.

"Someone is willingly dating you?" Max jokes as she gets out, Billy scowling as he follows suit. "No wait did you build them, are they a new app." Max says cackling at her own terrible joke.

"Shut the fuck up shitbird." Billy hisses, eyeing the dirty snow pile up on the side of the rode with intent before Max makes it around and shoves the gifts she is holding into hands. 

"Awe did I hurt your feelings Billy." Max teases some more, grinning as she grabs the last few bags and marches up to the house, Billy grumbling under his breath as he follows her.

"Why did I agree to spend Christmas with you?" Billy gripes as he shoulder checks her on the little landing, grinning at the way she has to put a hand out or fall turning a glare on Billy. 

She shoulder checks him back and it turns into a mini shoving match, as well as it can with the packages in hand until the door is pulled open

"Max… Billy?"

Billy nearly drops everything at the familiar voice, stopping abruptly as he turns to see Steve standing in the doorway with a wide surprised smile, twinkle lights from the garland hung around the frame like a halo around his head.


	16. Mistletoe

**December To New Years**

**Part 16 - Mistletoe**

Billy loses sight of him while taking off his jacket, Steve being called off to another part of the house and disappearing before Billy can get a hold of him much to his disappointment.

“Wish you were that piece of meat now huh?” Max questions as she leads Billy into the living room where Billy spies a few kids he knows, Max’s ex boyfriends and her best friend/girlfriend among them.

“Nah that wouldn't work on him.” Billy says grinning as he thrusts the presents into Max’s hands as El throws herself at him, Max struggling to catch them all while Billy catches El with ease. “Hey weirdo how ya been?”

“Pretty good Dustin choked trying to eat too fast earlier and Steve had to give him the Heimlich” El tells him cheerfully grinning as the aforementioned man lets out an indignant squawk.

“Stop announcing that to everyone!” Dustin demands as he storms past.

“Ten bucks says he’s going to go complain to Steve that he’s being bullied.” El says sharing a conspiratorial look with Max as she puts the presents under the tree.

“So Steve?” Billy questions as casually as he can, eyes looking for him hoping he will turn back up as if summoned by the mere mention of his name.

“I thought you were in a relationship.” Max reminds, biting off a smug smile.

“I am, he’s your boss?” Billy asks, he has a good idea of what Max does, Steve had mentioned having some of the kids Dustin, his for lack of a better word kid brother grew up with working on his site, maintaining it, monitoring boards and chat rooms, making sure the rules are being followed. 

“Yeah I mean occasionally I have to see Steve’s dick, but only when there is a problem with coding and I have to check the site, otherwise it’s pretty great.” Max offers with a shrug as she holds her hand up waving it at El until she pulls her up.

“You’ve only had to do that like once since I hired you. Usually I can figure out those problems myself.” Comes Steve’s voice and Billy turns to find him leaning in the doorway smiling, the dark green of his knit sweaters a contrast to his pale skin.

“Hey pretty boy.” Billy breathes out, grinning wide, ignoring the rest of the room as he moves closer, spying the mistletoe hanging in the archway and taking it as invitation, when Steve looks up at it with a playful little smile 

“Miss me?” Billy asks as he slides his hands onto Steve’s hips ignoring the background chatter and someone yelling at him to ‘ _move your hands off of Steve right fucking now’_.

“I did, we’re under mistletoe.” Steve’s own hands slider over his waist, a pout pulling at his lips when he tugs at Billy’s shirt and finds it tucked in.

“Really, I hadn’t noticed.” Billy whispers against Steve’s mouth tongue coming out to lick over that glossy bottom lip before he presses their lips together, glasses knocking gently against Steve’s cheek.

“Wait, what, Billy are you dating my boss?” Max shouts over the rest of the room. “I’m totally getting that raise.” She says at a normal but no less heard volume and Billy and Steve are both laughing into their kiss before they break apart.

“So you’re Max’s brother heard a lot about you over the years.” Steve says the twinkle lights reflecting in his eyes as their foreheads press together, Billy's glasses sliding toward the tip of his nose.

“She is a terrible liar, it’s a big problem, can’t trust a word she says.” Billy says automatically grinning wide as Max scoffs.

“Hope not all lies, she had some good things to say too.”

Max scoffs even louder “I’ve never said a nice thing about Billy in my life, you shut your big mouth Steven!” and they are not the only ones laughing now. 


	17. The Motto

**December To New Years**

**Part 17 - The Motto**

Billy stays relatively close to Steve, sharing the loveseat with him and his unfortunate curly haired shadow who has decided he disapproves of Billy, Billy is just glad Steve does not take it seriously, rolling his eyes and laughing at Dustin’s antics. 

Billy nearly chokes on the whisky in his hand when Steve opens a present, a hand knitted sweater cackling as he rips off the sweater he is wearing, Billy appreciating the close up view of all that pale mole dotted skin, before pulling the new sweater on and showing it off.

“MOM!” Dustin is shouting with a disgusted look as he reads the words ‘ _Sometimes self care is rearranging your own guts’_ while Mrs. Henderson looks utterly delighted by Steve’s exuberance over the gift as he rushes over to hug her, both of them ignoring Dustin’s complaints.

“Great now he’s never going to wear anything else around the house.” Robin complains but she is laughing too, her girlfriend's face tucked into her shoulder, red hair bobbing as she tries getting herself under control, everyone except Dustin is laughing.

There are more homemade sweaters passed around and one even lands in Billy’s lap with a “Max told us you were coming, I had to guess your measurements based on a photo, I hope it fits all right.” and Billy is touched as he pulls it on over his half buttoned dress shirt, it is a little snug in the chest but nearly perfect. 

The youngest of the little gathering are all passing out the gifts they got for one another, Dustin distracted from watching Steve like a hawk as he and Max try and guess what they got one another when Steve grabs Billy’s hand with a smile and gives it a tug before standing and throwing a wink back at Billy as he disappears from the room.

Billy finds Steve in the kitchen pouring himself a drink, something fruity as he hums to the Christmas music that has been on all evening, hips swaying and even in the kitchen there are twinkle lights and garland hung up all over casting the room in a low soft light as Steve turns to smile at Billy.

“Hey big guy, you having a good time?” Steve asks hand out, reaching for Billy’s when he is close enough, pulling him closer, hands sliding to Billy’s hips as they both sway to the gentle music.

“Better than I thought I’d be having.” Billy admits pulling a piece of stray ribbon curling around a few of Steve’s locks from Dustin messily tearing at a present earlier and carelessly tossing the remains he shredded in the process.

“This your motto or something?” Billy asks tugging at the edge of Steve’s sweater before leaning in and dragging his nose over Steve’s neck, grinning at the little hitching breath it draws.

“Pretty much, good one don’t you think?” Steve’s fingers clench on Billy’s waist pulling him a little tighter as Billy drops kisses against his pulse.

“Think it might be the best one I’ve ever heard.” Billy whispers, teeth scraping along Steve’s neck, careful not to leave a mark as he backs Steve up against the counter. “This okay?”

“More than okay.” Steve groans, pulling Billy up so he can kiss him again.


	18. Pantry

**December To New Years**

**Part 18 - Pantry**

Things have progressed from soft and gentle kissing to full on making out, tongues sliding in and out of each other’s mouths as they grind their hips together in the kitchen Billy’s hand up under Steve’s shirt fingers skating over soft skin as Steve’s hands work under the sweater trying to get Billy’s buttons open so he can reach skin.

They break apart panting at the sound of approaching footsteps someone calling “It’s in the kitchen, I’ll get it.” and Billy thinks that is going to be the end of it for the night but Steve grabs his hand and drags him into the little walk in pantry.

“Really the pantry?” Billy whispers laughing, the low light coming in under the door barely enough to make out the grin pulling at Steve’s face as they shuffle around a little, trying not to knock over any canned goods or boxed pasta in the crowded space.

“Didn’t want things to end just yet.” Steve murmurs fingers still struggling against the buttons of Billy’s shirt for a moment before giving up and shifting lower, working at Billy’s belt instead.

Billy follows his lead, his own hand sliding down to undo the button on Steve’s slacks, having an easier time than Steve is with Billy’s now that he’s managed to get the belt undone. “The fuck is with your clothes, open” Steve demands whining, Billy smirking against his neck as he pops his own jean button to help them both out.

“Shit.” Billy hisses pulling back from Steve’s neck to look down when he slides a hand into Steve’s pants and feels silk and lace, he cannot make them out in the low light, not really, just barely can see the outline of light fabric but he can tell by the feel “You’re wearing panties.”

“They're comfortable, I like the way they feel on my dick.” Steve says his own hand sliding into Billy’s jeans, no underwear to hinder him as he gets a hand around Billy’s dick, Billy hums in agreement as he cups Steve through them, he likes the way they feel on his dick too.

“Shit big guy, you really live up to that nickname, you’re so fucking thick.” Steve whispers trailing off in a moan, going right to Billy’s dick.

“You’re already so wet baby.” Billy groans as the fabric dampens against his palm, Steve’s dick giving a kick as he moans burying his face in Billy’s neck trying to muffle himself, hand tightening on Billy’s dick in response. 

Billy has seen the amount of pre Steve produces on camera, has seen him soak through panties but being the reason for all that pre now has Billy panting and his own dick giving a spurt easing the glide of Steve’s hand.

“You're trembling.” Billy whispers a little worried as he feels Steve shake against him, teeth buried in his sweater, muffled noises escaping “Are you okay?” Billy asks, afraid something is wrong.

“Yeah,” Steve gasps fist clenching in the back of Billy’s sweater “It’s just been a long time since anyone else has touched me like this.” Steve shudders, Billy’s mouth going dry.

“Really?” Billy asks, nosing at Steve’s ear, lips following, before going lower, working down Steve’s neck. 

“I told you dating is difficult, usually don’t even make it to the first date with people.” Steve whines, shuddering hard as Billy gets his hand under his panties, fingers stroking over Steve’s long dick. 

“Their loss, you’re a marvel baby.” Billy murmurs, wishing he had more skin to kiss, wishing they were not in a cramped pantry and he could properly touch all of Steve, give him the attention he deserves. 

Billy makes do, strokes Steve faster the glide easy with all the pre spilling out of him, arm curling around Steve’s back keeping them close as he catches his mouth swallowing down all the noises he is making, so fucking vocal and Billy is utterly pleased to find out all those noises Steve makes when he is filming are not just for show. 

Billy slides his free hand into the back of Steve’s pants, kneading his ass, the silk of his panties bunching under his fingers as Steve bucks his hips.

It only takes a few minutes for Steve to cum moaning into Billy’s mouth, the hand on Billy’s cock losing any sort of rhythm as he shudders and spills all over Billy’s hand.


	19. Taste

**December To New Years**

**Part 19 - Taste**

"You came so much for me pretty boy." Billy groans, peppering kisses across Steve’s panting mouth, his cheeks, his jaw, hand still stroking, milking the last few spurts out of Steve until he whines in complaint. 

Billy cannot see much but he can see the wet shine of his hand as he pulls it out of Steve’s panties and brings it up intent to lick it clean.

Steve’s free hand catches his wrist, other hand stroking Billy’s cock again with smooth measured strokes.

“Told you I always clean up after myself.” Steve says right before he starts licking his own cum from Billy’s finger.

Billy has to bite his lip hard against the sound that tries to escape, blood pooling under his teeth when Steve pops two of his fingers into his mouth tongue twisting around them catching all of his cum.

"Maybe I wanted a taste." Billy rasps as Steve pops off his two fingers just to pop two more in his mouth, whining around them as Billy’s hand clenches on his ass.

"We'll come here then," Steve pulls off Billy’s last two fingers with a wet pop, tongue curling over Billy's thumb before he hooks his hand around Billy’s neck pulling him close "saved you some."

Billy licks into Steve's mouth tasting him with a groan, curling his wet fingers around the back of Steve’s neck, Steve smiles into the kiss and it makes Billy’s stomach flutter with a different kind of heat, utterly fond over it.

“Where are you going?” Billy asks, a little muddy brained and disappointed as Steve pulls away, Billy blinks as Steve slides to his knees, oh, okay yeah Billy is definitely okay with that, still says “You don’t have to” even though he really really wants Steve’s mouth on him.

“Want to” Billy feels Steve’s amused snort, hot breath ghosting over his dick before a tongue joins Steve’s hand and then a wet mouth is wrapping around the tip.

“FuCk!” Billy groans definitely too loud for the little pantry, hand slamming against the shelving on the opposite wall to brace himself as he drops the other to stroke through Steve’s locks as the hand on his dick drops away and Steve works to take all of him, hands braced just above Billy’s knees. 

Billy presses his face against his own shoulder, teeth pulling at the damp fabric where Steve had muffled his own noises as he feels Steve hollow his cheeks out and take even more, nose pressing against the golden curls at the base of Billy’s cock.

Logically Billy knew Steve could swallow all of him, had seen enough videos with toys in his mouth mimicking blow jobs but feeling it is different, has a constant stream of pre leaking out of Billy and Steve just swallows it down making little self satisfied noises around his mouthful.

Billy is not going to last not when Steve starts bobbing his head, one hand coming up to roll Billy’s balls gently, Billy fists a hand in his hair intent on pulling Steve away only for Steve to smack his hand away when Billy whispers as low as he can manage “I’m going to cum.”

Steve sucks harder, fingers twining with those of the hand he smacked away, clasped hands resting against Billy’s hip as Steve swallows around the dick in his mouth. 

Billy has to press his teeth into his shoulder again to keep his moans and groans muffled, fingers tightening around Steve’s and gripping the shelf tight as his hips give a buck as he cums, Steve working to swallow it all down.

Billy pants little groans into his shoulder as Steve keeps sucking him, takes all the little spurts he can get, tongue twisting around Billy as he softens before pulling back with a wet pop.

“Shit baby, your fucking mouth, wow.” Billy rasps Steve laughing softly as Billy drags him up into another kiss.


	20. Caught

**December To New Years**

**Part 20 - Caught**

There is muffled noises coming from the other side of the door and they reluctantly pull apart as Lucas whispers “It has to be Billy and Steve, they’re the only two missing from the living room.” Billy would recognize his voice anywhere from the years he dated Max.

“Steve had better fucking not be in there with Billy.” Comes Dustin’s by now familiar scathing hiss, that has Steve giggling as Billy groans, foreheads pressing together and his glasses sliding with the sudden motion. 

“We’d better get out there before they decided to come in.” Steve says, still shaking with laughter as he zips up his pants making a displeased noise, no doubt from the cum and pre spilled all over his panties.

“Do we have to?” Billy asks groaning when Dustin responds from the other side of the door.

“Come out right now and keep your hands off of Steve!” Dustin at least keeps his tone low enough that hopefully the entire house does not know what is going on.

“He does know what you do for a living right?” Billy asks with a frown tucking his dick away and righting his own clothes as Steve just laughs some more and pushes Billy’s glasses up his nose for him.

“Yeah letting people pay to watch me touch myself and people touching me are two very different things in Dustin’s head.” Steve says giving Billy one last kiss before he opens the door and the light stings his eyes a little making Billy squint.

“Steve what are you doing?” Dustin hisses, dragging Steve away by the elbow before Billy can stop him, Steve offering him an awkward shrug as he lets it happen, still laughing. 

Billy is pretty sure he has met Dustin once or twice over the years, not enough to actually remember him but he is still pretty sure the kid did not always dislike him.

“I wouldn’t take Dustin’s shit to personally. He’s just over protective of Steve.” Lucas offers with a tight smile, despite years of dating Max he and Billy have never gotten along.

“You really want to do this?” Billy asks frowning, small talk with Lucas is exactly the sort of thing Billy was dreading about tonight.

“Not even a little bit but it is Christmas so I was trying to be nice, no need to be a dick.” Lucas says sucking his teeth as he grabs two beers from the fridge.

“Wasn’t being a dick.” Billy eyes the beers with interest, the bottles clinking together as Lucas pops the caps.

“Yet,” Lucas snorts as he says it, holding out a beer for Billy.

Billy just nods his head in acceptance, Lucas has a point and takes the offered beer, the two of them slipping into silence until Max and El come in looking hopeful and Billy senses danger, eyes narrowing as the two of them bounce up to him.

“There you are Billy… with Lucas?” Max asks understandably confused and suspicious they generally avoid one another.

“Only because Dustin dragged Steve away for a lecture after we caught them in the pantry.” Lucas supplies smirking as he quickly moves out arms reach, grinning as Billy glares at him.


	21. Rain Boots

**December To New Years**

**Part 21 - Rain Boots**

Steve is yawning by the time he shows back up with a fuming Dustin behind him, jaw cracking, and a sliver of belly showing that Billy wants to touch as he raises his arm to cover his mouth. 

Steve smiles as he catches Billy looking, hedging over to him when Dustin is thankfully called away by his mother, Steve brushes a hand through El’s hair where she is sitting curled between Max and Billy on the loveseat before bending over the back of the couch and pecking Billy on the cheek.

Billy strokes a hand over Steve’s arms as they wrap around his shoulders and Steve’s cheek rests against his, turning his face down briefly to muffle another yawn into his elbow, before rubbing their cheeks together with a hum.

“You seem tired, pretty boy.” Billy whispers like it is a secret, moving his hand up into Steve’s soft hair and earning another tired hum and nuzzle.

“Yeah was a long night.” Steve murmurs mouth against Billy’s cheek and he is disappointed when Steve rises, arms going loose around his shoulders as Steve stands, leaving his hands resting on Billy’s shoulders.

“Robin are you ready to go home?” Steve asks as another yawn cracks through him, Billy tipping his head back to watch him.

“No it’s still early.” Robin says distractedly, in the middle of playing some sort of card game.

“It’s ten thirty.” Steve whines slumping down, his chin dropping to Billy’s forehead as he pouts.

“Go take a nap in Dustin's room then you big baby.” Robin says with a distracted wave of her hand before shouting about cheating and getting fully immersed in the game again. 

“Not after last time.” Steve says with a disgusted look as Max and the rest of them start giggling and Billy is curious but also has an idea to get a little more time with Steve before they have to part ways so he ignores that curiosity.

“I can give you a ride pretty boy, I was planning to head out soon anyways, El here looks like she’s about to pass out.” Billy gives El’s foot a shake getting a kick for his troubles.

“Just waiting for my second wind.” She mumbles snuggling closer to Max.

"Sure you don't mind?"

"Of course he doesn't, anything for a little more of your time." Max teases with a snort and Billy might try and get around El to swat at her if Steve’s arms did not tighten around him, a smile pressed against his crown.

"Let's get out of here." Billy says to the three of them, Steve giving him another squeeze before he and the girl's are off saying their goodbyes, it takes twenty minutes for them to get to the door.

The door opens right as Steve’s hand lands on it, a disheveled couple bustling in "Hey Nancy, Johnathan, everything alright you're pretty late."

Billy curls a hand over Steve’s shoulder when the woman levels a grimace at him, El and Max yawning pushing into them not realizing they have stopped "No everything is not alright a pipe bust in the apartment and every floor is sopping wet."

"I recommend rain boots." Max pipes up, ducking behind Billy with a snicker when Nancy’s head swivels in her direction everyone else trying to hold their laughter even Johnathan but El's giggling breaks them, all of them a little punch drunk.

"You want to stay at the house, I know the pull out is lumpy but the floor is dry" Steve offers biting his lip to keep his smile in, leaning back to rest against Billy’s chest.

"Actually I was hoping you'd give up your bed, you can sleep on the one in your work room." Nancy asks all hopeful, eyes big and wide.

"That bed isn't meant for sleeping, it'll leave my back fucked it's way too hard." 

Billy can tell that Steve is going to waver and takes the chance for even more time with his pretty boy. "You could come home with me, got a nice soft bed."

"Yes see go home with, wait who are you?" Nancy asks, giving Billy her full attention.

"I’m Billy and you're Nancy the photographer stealer, right?" Billy holds out his hand but Nancy’s glaring attention back on Steve who offers her a sheepish grin.


	22. Blind Date

**December To New Years**

**Part 22 - Bling Date**

Steve gives a low whistle when they walk into Billy’s apartment, it is big and spacious, with the high windows in the living room giving a view of the city all lit up for Christmas.

There is not much Christmas in the apartment itself, just a small shiny silver tree Max forced on him a few years earlier, that Billy has never been able to get rid of and always brings it out in December.

Max and El immediately disappear, eager to change into comfortable clothes before they no doubt make a mess of his living room in the name of the movie night they have convinced Steve into on the car ride over.

"Nice place you got here big guy, you want to give me a tour, hopefully ending at the bathroom so I can grab a shower, looking forward to seeing if your shower head feels as good as mine." 

The wink Steve tacks on gives Billy ideas, ideas of following Steve into the shower and using more than his excellent water pressure to get Steve to make a mess for the water to wash away.

Ideas Billy swiftly shuts down at the yawn cracking through Steve, who makes an adorable scrunched up pouting face rubbing in front of his ear at his jaw when it pops loudly.

"I'll give you the nickel tour tonight, afraid you might fall asleep in the shower if I drag it out." Billy says hooking an arm around Steve’s neck as he grabs the overnight bag they stopped and picked up for him, laying a kiss against Steve’s sore jaw.

Billy ends up settled on his couch blankets and pillows piled on the floor in front of him in a little nest, El and Max curled up whispering between the two of them.

A movie is all cued up, popcorn in big bowls one on the floor for the girls and one next to Billy, they are just waiting on Steve.

Steve who is using Billy’s shower, where Billy could be if he did not have two cockblocks in his living room and if Steve’s eyes had not been at half-mast by the time the short tour was over.

"How come I’ve never met Steve before?" Billy asks, drawing their attention, frowning when Max snorts and El giggles.

"That's your own dumbass fault, I tired you were all I don’t have time to be disappointed by your taste in men Max" Billy shrugs and kicks a socked foot against the pillow Max and El's heads are resting on.

"Steve's too." El adds just as Steve comes out looking soft in the hoodie Billy left out hoping Steve would _borrow_ it and a pair of comfy looking joggers and knit socks

“In my defense the one time I let El set me up I ended up on a blind date with her dad." Steve says with a little frown, padding across the floor and climbing on the couch, practically into Billy’s lap when he holds his arms out in invitation.

“I just wanted you both to be happy." El says grinning it does nothing to remove the frown from Steve’s face.

"You should have seen Hopper's face when he realized Steve was his date, it was so red." Max says cackling, as Steve huffs curling even closer to Billy, head falling to his shoulder.

"First of all I'm a catch he's just very straight and secondly it's not like I went there expecting Hopper but I was polite enough not to throw a fit about it." Steve pouts bottom lip jutting out.

"You wouldn't talk to either of us for a week." El pipes up, her and Max’s foreheads pressed together as they continue to giggle.

"In _public_ , I was polite enough not to have a fit in public." Steve huffs out breath fanning across Billy's neck rising gooseflesh as Billy awes sympathetically at him, arms curling tightly around Steve as he tries not to join in on the giggling.


	23. Moring After

**December To New Years**

**Part 23 - Moring After**

Billy wakes to the sun streaming in through his high windows and hair in his mouth, that he quickly spits out, arms wrapped around Steve on the couch.

The television is stuck on a screen asking if anyone is still watching and Billy curls his arms tighter around Steve snuggling closer, nose trailing up his neck, peppering kisses after it when Steve starts to stir. 

"Morning pretty boy." Billy whispers not wanting to disturb Max and El wrapped around one another in their blanket pile. 

"Morning." Steve says with a yawn Stretching like a cat, body going long and tight as he arches pressing back into Billy.

Billy groans as Steve’s ass presses back against his morning wood, hands going tighter when Steve rolls his hips, ass pressing back hard and Billy has to bite his lip to keep any noises from escaping.

Steve rolls over facing Billy with a smirk, Billy narrows his eyes with his own smirk as he hisses "You're being a fucking tease."

"Maybe but you like it." Steve winks with a soft laugh that trails off into a moan as Billy uses his hold to force their hips together.

"Better keep quiet baby, wouldn't want to wake the girls." Billy teases as Steve presses his face into his shoulder rolling his hips of his own accord and Billy’s tearing into his bottom lip again to keep quiet.

Steve hooks a knee over Billy's hip giving him more leverage, dicks hard and trapped behind layers of cotton as they rut together. 

Billy keeps nudging at Steve’s face with his nose, panting against his cheek, he would be concerned about his morning breath if they were not both in the same boat there.

Steve finally tilts his head up and Billy catches his mouth, licking into his mouth stale from sleep as they continue to rut against each other, heat quickly building between them. 

It does not take long for the both of them to spill in their sweats, still kissing and panting as they come down from it, rocking together until it becomes too much. 

“We should get cleaned up.” Steve says with a face and yeah he has a point but it is still kind of early and sleep is trying to drag Billy back down.

“In a minute, just want to lay here for a second with you.” Billy says nosing at Steve’s cheek again, stomach gooey at the soft smile Steve gives him as he leans in and drops a kiss against Billy’s cheek settling.

“I’ll give you five minutes but after that I am getting up and taking a shower with or without you.” Billy just hums as his eyes flutter closed pressing his face into the curve of Steve’s neck.

“Billy.” Billy blinks awake to the whispered call of his name and finds Steve over him smelling fresh and minty, Billy frowns as he realizes he missed the shower.

“Hey big guy, I have to go but I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.” Steve is smiling, laughs when Billy grabs at him tugging him down onto the couch.

The move makes Billy very aware of the dry cum in his pants but he ignores it in favor of pressing his face back into Steve’s neck.

“Stay, going to make breakfast.” Billy murmurs rubbing the tip of his nose against Steve’s neck, feeling his pulse jump before giving it a gentle kiss.

“I have to get stuff done, busy season remember.” Steve says back a hand stroking through Billy’s hair and it is making him drift again,

“When can I see you again, new year’s? Want to see you for new year’s.” Billy is hopeful. He wants to kiss Steve at midnight.

“I have a cam show that night,” Disappointment swells in Billy before Steve adds “but if you wanted to come over we could do something after, maybe watch a movie? I know it’s kind of boring but-”

“No it’s prefect.” Billy cuts off Steve's explanation, he honestly does not care what they do as long as he gets to spend time with Steve.

“Yeah?” Billy just nods his head face still against Steve’s neck. “Then it’s a date.” He says cheerfully. 


	24. Pretty Flowers

**December To New Years**

**Part 24 - Pretty Flowers**

Billy shows up at Steve’s house later than he means to, cutting it close to show time but Steve still answers the door smiling brightly when his eyes land on the roses Billy is carrying “Sorry I’m late.”

“You brought me roses?” Steve asks the obvious, waving off Billy’s lateness, arms around himself trying not to shiver and falling, just wearing a short silky looking robe

“Pretty flowers for a pretty boy.” Billy grins his cheeks pink from both the chill in the air and his blush as Steve smiles brightly the twinkle light around the roof making the glitter on his cheeks pop.

“They are really pretty, thank you Billy, come in, have to get these in some water.” Steve takes them, the red petals popping against the verdant green of his robe as Steve gives them a sniff.

Billy follows Steve into the kitchen, watching him reach up on his tiptoes to grab a vase sitting on top of the fridge near the back and takes the opportunity to get in close, hands on Steve’s waist as he goes on his own toes and hooks his chin over Steve’s shoulder to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Was getting to that.” Steve says as he gets the vase, holding it one handed as he turns to give Billy a proper kiss, breaking it much too soon for Billy’s liking. 

“I have to get these in some water, I have a show to start soon.” Steve laughs when Billy tries to pull him into another kiss, lets him succeed for half a minute before breaking away and putting water in the vase while Billy pouts.

“You brought your computer right? You can watch from my bedroom.” Steve says as he arranges the roses in the vase moving random flowers up and down until he is satisfied with the look of it. 

“Looking forward to it, how about a private preview?” Billy tries as he follows closely behind Steve, hands on his hips tugging gently at the tie keeping the robe closed, careful not to pull too hard since Steve cannot stop it from unraveling at the moment both hands holding the vase.

“Nope, I would have given you a hell of a preview if you’d shown up on time.” Steve throws over his shoulder with a smirk, using his hip to press a door open, snorting when Billy grumbles under his breath about traffic.

The room is cozy, the bed taking up the majority of it and Billy grins as Steve settles the vase of roses on the nightstand, shoving a tablet and book out of the way into the drawer.

Billy settles on the edge of the bed, letting his laptop case and his overnight bag fall to the ground, smoothing a hand over the marigold quilt covering the bed. 

“So I left some stuff on the other nightstand for you to use, try not to make a mess of things without me.” Steve says moving close and settling a knee on the bed next to Billy and then the other and Billy is quick to grasp his hips as Steve settles across his thighs.

“Thought you didn’t have time for a preview.” Billy teases pulling Steve flush and groaning, at the smooth feel, sure Steve is bare underneath the thin robe.

“Don’t but I have time for one last kiss, better make it good.” Steve teases fingers carding through Billy’s curls before he cups Billy’s cheeks and brings his face up for a long heated kiss. 

Steve breaks the kiss too soon for Billy’s taste, both of them panting as Steve slides off of Billy’s lap, intentionally rolling his hips against Billy’s bulge “Save an orgasm for me and maybe I’ll let you cum inside.”

“You can’t just say shit like that and then leave.” Billy whines as Steve disappears out the door, hears him laughing as he heads down the hall.


	25. rub-a-dub dubbing

**December To New Years**

**Part 25 - rub-a-dub dubbing**

Billy is a little late logging into the show, he had to get his computer set up and get himself situated.

He did not want to leave his things cluttered by the door so he tucked his shoes under the chair in the corner, his jacket and bags on top.

He turns on the twinkle lights Steve has tacked up around his headboard before shutting off the overhead light and settling in the center of the bed, the mattress sinking softly under his weight.

There is a selection of lubes and condoms on the bedside table to his left, Billy spies the candy cane lube with interest, glad to see Steve kept it around, he definitely plans to give it a try with Steve in the future. 

By the time the computer boots up Steve is already done with his intro, dancing around the screen still in his dark green robe, only one camera on as the bathtub fills.

He occasionally leans down to check the temperature, little robe riding up and revealing the pale curve of his ass, on one particularly low dip Billy spies the slightly flared head of a plug, groaning as he presses his hand against his bulge before slowly pulling his zipper down. 

Steve slowly lets the robe slide down his body once the tub is full, most of it is filled with thick white bubbles, letting it fall to puddle around his bare feet once he has turned off the water.

He is completely naked, back to the camera as he steps into the steaming water, bubbles, and a large gold duck, the water sloshing and the duck bobbing as he sinks into it, skin going pink with the heat.

“You all voted and the vibrating duck won, so how about I test it out?” Steve asks, holding it up as two more cameras switch on, one from the front of the tub and one from above.

‘ _Want to see you come all over that duck princess.’_ Billy types quickly and he is not the only one but he likes to think the secretive little smile Steve gives means he saw Billy’s comment before it got washed away in a sea of others. 

Steve dips lower laying back and sinking as much as he can, body hidden under a layer of thick white bubbles.

He reaches a hand up and turns the duck on giving a little jump, water splashing, some spilling over the edge as Steve gives a nervous little laugh at the loud motor.

"Little more powerful than I was expecting," Steve admits, bottom lip caught between his lip as he eyes it, tongue darting out, anticipation easy to read as the bubbles keep shaking with the movement of the water.

Steve shifts again, leg sliding up out of the water and Billy notices his toenails are painted clear with a purple shimmer that catches in the low light of the candles around the tub as he braces his foot against the lip.

The other leg soon follows toes curling over the edge as Steve spreads out, hand going to the duck with a breath that sends a few bubbles floating into the air.

"Guess I should get to the rub-a-dub dubbing." Steve says giggling at his own dumb joke and Billy feels endlessly charmed by it giving a little chuckle of his own when Steve keeps giggling, blowing little puffs of bubbles all over the place.


	26. Pearl Necklace

**December To New Years**

**Part 26 - Pearl Necklace**

The bubbles obscure a lot but Steve’s dick comes rising out of it, head breaching them, a little crown of white hanging on as he glides the duck through the layers of foam closer to his cock.

Steve gives a jerk at the first touch of the vibrating duck against his cock, little white crown shooting up and floating back down to disappear into the mass of white starting to slowly melt into the water. 

Steve lets out a needy noise as he brings it close again arching up against it, dick shining from the water, sliding up against the smooth rubber of the duck, his dick shaking, almost blurring from the vibrations and pre starts dripping from the head.

Steve’s eyes close as his hips give another jerks, one hand bracing against the lip of the tub, knuckles going white as Steve ruts up hard against the gold duck.

His skin is all going a deep pink, bubbles catching on his nipple rings before sliding down as he arches more his chest coming up out of the water.

Billy holds his dick, occasionally letting his grip go tight when the sound of Steve’s moans make his dick kick.

"This is a lot more vibration than I had anticipated." Steve pants out pulling the duck away letting it go as he relaxes his body back into the water for a long minute. 

"Sometimes I give stuff a test run but I didn’t this time, think maybe I should have. Not going to last long with it, was planning to draw it out before we got to the main event."

Steve is facing the camera arms folding over the edge of the tub as he rests his chin on his arms, duck bobbing behind him making the bubbles shake and Billy knows he can see the screen now.

The chat floods with requests for Steve to just move onto the main part of the show, questions about what else is in store, and several comments that do not care what he does next as long as he gets his dick back on screen.

' _Don't care if it’s quick, give that duck a pearl necklace_.’ Billy types quickly grinning as Steve lets out a little snort, biting his lip on a smile as he dips his head to press his face into his arms shaking with a gentle laugh as a few people add their agreements with Billy.

“I bet Quakmire here will look good in a pearl necklace, not as good as me but” Steve says with a little grin and a wink, that is definitely giving Billy thoughts and he is not the only one, a chorus of comments fill the chat with offers to both buy him one and _give_ him one.

Steve ignores them, settling back in the water, letting out a long breath as he pulls the duck close again before arching up and rubbing his hard cock against it. 

Steve starts up a string of curses and expletives as he rubs up against the duck, the bubbles shaking and melting around him, dissolving faster with the agitation of the water. 

Steve moans, hips twisting and Billy remembers the plug he glimpsed, knows Steve is getting stimulation from more than just the duck, it makes his dick twitch as he strokes himself grabbing plain lube from the little side table, dribbling some over his cock and easing the glide of his hand.

Steve is making all kinds of noises around the broken words escaping him, skin red from the heat building in him, water splashing around, lapping up toward the lip of the tub soaking the ends of Steve’s hair and making it cling to the back of his neck.

Steve arches nearly completely out of the water as he cums, it arcs high before raining down on him, splashing over his chest, stomach and thighs.

Two candles get caught by it, cum splashing down onto them, one flame fully extinguishing, another flickering and smoking a little before coming back to life.

The duck gets its necklace and more as Steve keeps holding it against his dick, as more weak spurts of cum dribble out of him, shuddering and making a low almost hurt noise as his dick starts to soften before letting the duck drift away as he relaxes back into the water panting.


	27. Ball Drop

**December To New Years**

**Part 27 - Ball Drop**

Billy strokes himself appreciating the near perfect view of Steve, most of the bubbles gone now, the duck floating around occasionally bumping into Steve only to be lazily batted away as Steve catches his breath, skin slowly going from red back to pink. 

“I think it’s time to let the balls drop.” Steve says after a few beats with a long stretch, arms going high over his head before he reaches out of view and another camera comes on as he flips over ass right there, silver disco ball looking plug on full display as he plants his knees. 

"I just couldn't wait for the official one, got too excited." Steve jokes with a wink as he looks back over his shoulder and Billy snorts it does sort of look like a ball one might drop at midnight, shiny and pretty, Billy nearly chokes as Steve clenches and it lights up. 

Steve’s cock gives a twitch where it hangs between his thighs as hr keeps clenching the lights flickering through a few colors before flashing white again and starting over, he braces one hand over the rim of the tub, as he twists his other arm back and gets a grip on the ball.

It flashes more, Steve’s rim working around the base as he pulls, Billy licks over his lips, hand working across his cock as Steve’s rim goes wide as a large ball stretches him wider.

“Fuck” Steve hisses, moaning as his dick starts filling out again and the bead pops free, the end blinking wildly as it swings gently and he untwists, both hands curling around the rim of the tub. 

His hole clenches around what looks like a wire a few centimeters thick attaching the ball hanging out of him to what Billy can only assume is another ball and Billy is dripping as he wonders how long Steve has been full of those. 

“I can never get the first one out without pulling.” Steve mumbles head hanging between his shoulders, bangs sticking to his forehead.

Billy’s mouth goes dry, eyes locked on to the view of his asshole as he bears down slowly, oh so slowly forcing the next bead out, smaller than the first one but still a good size, rim clenching around it as the ball at the end lights up anew.

“Fuck baby.” Billy murmurs to himself stroking his cock fast as he watches Steve start to push out another one, rim open and gaping a little around the wire in between, shiny with lube before the next beads starts to push out, forcing him wider, leaving no open space. 

Steve’s rim is pinker than the rest of him as he pants pushing out a fourth shiny ball, dick fully erect again dripping pre into the bathwater, cursing loudly when the duck bumps into his dick still vibrating and his back arch like he has been struck by a live wire. 

“Think you’ve had enough play time Quakmire.” Steve pants out, turning the duck off and tossing it out of the bathtub as soon as he regains the ability to do so.

Steve stays there relaxing for a minute catching his breath “Last ball drop before midnight.” Steve says with a long exhale before he is bracing his arms against the rim of the tub again, ass back in the air and he starts pushing out the last one.

Billy's breath is short as he watches, hand moving fast and messy, sticky with lube and so much pre his pants are going to be stained again but he does not care as he gets closer and closer.

The last ball pushes out, Steve’s rim going wide and clenching around it one last time before the whole thing falls, sinking into the water with a clank against the bottom of the tub leaving Steve’s shiny pink hole on full display gaping for the camera.

Billy cums with another long curse thinking about filling that pretty hole with his cum, about the noises Steve would make, about pressing his fingers in after and pressing his cum even deeper into him.


	28. Can Knot Wait

**December To New Years**

**Part 28 - Can Knot Wait**

Billy loses focus for a long few minutes, coming back to the anal beads gone, tossed somewhere off screen, Steve is sticking something to the side of the tub as the water slowly drains out.

Steve puts the stopper back when only a few inches of water remain lapping at his shins, changing the angle of the last camera he turned on for a good view of the toy standing straight out from the side of the tub.

It hovers a few inches above the water, the whole thing is black with gold and silver glitter, Billy can just make out the hood of the tip that flows into ridges lining the thick shaft leading down to a wide veiny bulge, Billy’s spent cock gives a twitch in his puddle of cum when he realizes it is a knot. 

Billy frowns as he notices he got cum on his keyboard, glancing around quickly checking that none got on Steve’s bed, he was asked not to make too much of a mess on his own after all.

The bedspread is clean and Billy wipes his hand on his jeans, he is planning to undress here soon anyway, brought lounge clothes for their movie date.

He ignores the sticky cum on his keyboard long enough to type out ' _I bet you look real pretty spit on a knot princess_ ' before quickly grabbing a cloth from the nightstand and wiping his keys down before trying to mop up some of the mess surrounding his dick slowly seeping into his jeans.

Steve hums around a coy smile, fingers dancing over the dildo, following the ridges down to the bulbous knot "There's nothing quite like being split open on a knot."

With Steve’s hand right there fingers stretching to wrap around the knot Billy can tell it is a little wider than the largest of the anal beads had been.

"Going to need plenty of lube if I'm going to take this" Steve simpers, playing it up as if he had not just been stretched open on anal beads nearly the same size.

Billy snorts at the show using baby wipes to clean up the last of the sticky remains and dumping them in the trashcan next to the bedside table barely looking to make sure they make it, not wanting to miss any of the show.

Steve bends over the edge of the tub, the soft click of his nipple rings as he slid over it audible before he settles back, ass against his heels and a bottle of lube in his hands. 

“I always forget how sticky this stuff is,” Steve says with a laugh as he pours some out into his hand, milky white and a little tacky looking from what Billy can see, it looks a lot like cum coating Steve’s fingers.

“But as you all probably know by now it’s one of my favorites.” He says long fingers grasping the shaft of the dildo right under the hooded head, before stroking up and down, thumb swiping over the tip on the upstroke, fingers just widening slightly as he gets the knot, before receding.

“Like how close it feels to the real thing.” Steve says with a wink and a little wiggles, the water lapping at his shins, with the move as he tips the bottle over and lets the lube dribble out onto the largest part of the dildo.

His hand is open under the knot to catch the lube sliding down its veiny circumference before he closes the lube with a snap and wraps his hand round it, fingers just barely touching around the thickest point as he gives it a few quick strokes. 

“I can _knot_ wait any longer,” Billy shakes his head as Steve makes the pun, a smile curving his lips, it is not even funny but he is so fond of Steve he cannot help but be a little amused “I need to be split open right now” Billy cannot wait to see this absolute dork take that knot.


	29. Fireworks

**December To New Years**

**Part 29 - Fireworks**

Steve lays on his back in the water, feet up, toes curling over the rim of the tub as he braces himself, using it to lift his ass up a few inches, going level with the dildo.

Steve bites his lip, eyelashes fluttering as he reaches a hand to the dildo holding it steady as he shifts forward, leg muscles going tight as he uses them to impale himself. 

It is quick, Steve does not waste any time taking the main shaft but he stops right before the knot, dick hard and dribbling pre against his belly.

"This is always the best part." Steve says a little reverently, Billy bites his lip, hand lazily palming his dick in anticipation.

Steve lets out a long breath before slowly taking the knot, camera angled just right, Billy can see his rim stretching around the top of the knot as it slowly disappears into him, stretching him even wider than before. 

"Fuck," Steve moans as he bottoms out, fingers clenching in the water, before sliding over his own skin, nails digging in lightly against his hips as he rocks a little "so full."

"It hits right against my prostate." Steve pants hands skating up his slippery ribs, skin dotted with drying smears of his cum that the water did not catch before he drained the tub, fresh pre puddling into his belly button before sliding down the side of his stomach, washed away by the water lapping at him.

Billy licks over his teeth, lazily palming his cock, catching his tongue between his teeth when Steve eases himself back, water sloshing as the knot comes back into view before he is pulling himself back onto it, leg muscles going right back to pushing him back again, the water left in the tub making the slide easy.

Billy grabs his dick tight, resisting the urge to jerk off as Steve really starts fucking himself, rim stretching wide over the knot each time he bottoms out before quickly sliding back off.

Steve’s long fingers find his nipple rings, twisting them as he moans and whines, muscles straining, candle light dancing shadows over them as he speeds up, water sloshing higher soaking his hair.

Billy can tell Steve is not going to last long, not at the speed he is taking that knot, sounds of pure pleasure dripping out of his mouth as he clenches around it back arching.

Billy keeps his grip tight, throat dry, entranced as Steve bottoms out one last time, shaking as he spills all over himself, a spurt of cum catching his cheek another in his hair.

Steve drops a hand from his nipple, the other still twisting a nipple tight and he starts jerks his cock, hips rotating on the knot as he milks a few more spurts of cum before he starts to soften.

Steve lets out an almost mournful sound as he pushes off the dildo completely leaving him empty and clenching for the camera, hips angling up to give an even better view of his slipper slick hole.

"Guess my new year's resolution should be to work on my stamina." Steve jokes with a wink cum covered hand sliding around and pressing three fingers into his stretched hole.

"Happy new year’s, thanks for celebrating with me, hope there were fireworks for you too." Steve laughs a little ending on a moan as he spreads his fingers, stretching himself a little wider before the cameras cut off.

Billy sits there dick held tight until the pressure eases and he is no longer in danger of cumming, waiting for Steve to give him some direction.

He is not left waiting long, a ping sounding after a few minutes letting him know he has a message ‘ _Why don’t you come joining me in here big guy?_ ’ Billy does not need to be invited twice. 


	30. Promises

**December To New Years**

**Part 30 - Promises**

Billy knocks gently on the bathroom door a few minutes after getting the message, cleaned up as much as he can, he left his jeans folded up back on the chair, Robin is not around but just in case she has a change of plans Billy keeps his boxer briefs on and his open button down.

He opens it once Steve gives him the go ahead and he finds Steve leaning over the sink finishing up cleaning his toys, the room a little smoky from the extinguished candles, Steve is still bare and on display and Billy cannot help but slide in close.

"Hey baby, you looked real fucking good tonight." Billy praises arms snaking around his waist as he presses a kiss to Steve's neck, damp hair sticking to his forehead.

"Thanks big guy, you want to take a shower with me?" Steve asks with a tired smile, skin going pink as he places the dildo upright on a paper towel to dry before he leans into Billy’s hold ass pressing right back against Billy’s hard cock.

“I have to get the fucking cum out of my hair.” Steve whines with a pout as he looks at his own reflection in the mirror.

Billy’s hands tightens on Steve’s hips as a little groan breaks through him when Steve shifts his hips back again, teasing before Billy uses his hold to turn Steve, nuzzling his way up Steve’s face to his hair “I think you look good covered in cum”

“Ew Billy.” Steve says with a laugh as Billy finds the cum coated locks, pulling them into his mouth and sucks them clean.

“There is no part of you I wouldn’t suck cum off of.” Billy informs him smugly, lips trailing down Steve’s skin as he lets the wet locks fall out of his mouth and they go back to sticking to Steve’s forehead.

“Still going to need that shower big guy.” Steve insists as he ruts against Billy’s dick trapped under his boxers. 

Steve dick is standing at attention again, a bead of pre shiny as it slides down from the tip, getting caught against the fabric of Billy’s boxer briefs on an upward thrust disappearing into the damp mess of them, only worsening as a spurt of pre spills out from Billy’s dick, hands pulling Steve as tight as possible. 

“Can I make a mess of you first?” Billy questions, mouth trailing against Steve’s neck, teeth scraping but he is careful, careful to keep from marking no matter how much he would like to, he is not looking to mess with Steve’s job.

Steve hums like he is thinking about it, hands finding their way into Billy’s curls, scrubbing absently against his scalps as Billy adds “I’ll wash your hair after, make sure every bit of you is squeaky clean.” Billy emphasizes by clenching his fingers into the meat of Steve’s ass, using his hold to spread his cheeks, a finger dipping in to skate over Steve’s hole slick with lube.

“Well promises were made and I am a man of my word.” Steve’s words trail into a moan as Billy ducks his head and catches a nipple between his teeth, tongue rolling over the metal barbell before he gives it a gentle tug, grinning around it as Steve’s hips buck against him hard.

“Maybe we could move this to the bed.” Steve suggests, a surprised and delighted squeal leaving him as Billy grabs him under the thighs and hauls him up, still mouthing at his skin, sucking lightly right below his belly button as he carries Steve out to the bed in his work room. 


	31. Cum Inside

**December To New Years**

**Part 31 - Cum Inside**

Billy drops onto the bed still holding Steve, quick to put an arm down to brace them so he does not accidentally cause either of them injury, Steve clings to him as Billy keeps mouthing at his sink, slowly lowering his back to the mattress. 

“Show off.” Steve murmurs, as he relaxes his hold on Billy now that the danger of being dropped has passed, long fingers sneaking under Billy’s shirt to skate over heated flesh, digging in at his shoulders and trying to drag Billy down even closer.

Billy does not let him, Steve pouting as Billy pushes up to kneel between Steve’s legs, pout shifting to an appreciative smile as Billy strips his shirt, tossing it away, before his soiled boxer briefs follow as he stands.

Billy drops back to his knees, the sudden shift making Steve bounce a little on the bed, Billy’s hands finding his hips and steadying him.

“You ready to _cum_ inside big guy?” Steve asks, tongue slowly tracing his bottom lip as he slides his fingers up Billy’s forearms, where he has a tight grip on Steve’s hips, holding him as he keeps shifting, dick swaying enticingly.

“Not yet, want a taste first.” Billy whispers before swooping down and licking over Steve’s dick, catching the pre on his tongue, curling around the tip as more shoots out and Steve moans above him trying to buck up, Billy’s hold keeping him right where he wants him. 

“You taste so fucking good.” Billy says softly, lips trailing down Steve’s shaft, grinning at the whine he pulls from Steve still trying to buck up, fingers winding in Billy’s hair giving a sharp sudden tug as Billy starts mouthing at his balls. 

“Fuck Billy.” Steve moans out, fingers clenching and unclenching, feet sliding against the bedspread as he tries to gain some leverage against Billy’s bulk “please, got to stop, fuck.”

Billy pulls off immediately, worried he has done something wrong and then confused as Steve whines, making grabby hands for him, Steve matches his frown asking “Where are you going?” 

“You said stop, are you okay?” Billy asks very seriously as he catches Steve’s hands twining their fingers, nose scrunching as Steve bites his lip clearly trying not to laugh as he tugs on Billy’s hand.

“Oh shit, yeah no I’m fine big guy, sorry I didn’t mean stop, stop I just didn’t want to cum yet.” Steve gives another tug and this time Billy lets him pull him down, hips siding together as he settles over Steve “I’m worn out babe, I only got one orgasm left in me tonight and I didn’t want to waste it.”

“Wouldn’t have been a waste.” Billy mumbles against Steve’s mouth kissing him lightly and peppering kisses down his jaw before slowly working back toward his mouth. 

“Not how I want to finish the night, I want to feel you.” Billy groans against Steve’s mouth as he hooks a leg over Billy’s hip and uses the leverage to slide their cocks together. 

“You sure?” Billy asks, looking at Steve through his lashes as he licks down his neck.

“I’m all stretched and lubed up, I’m so fucking ready for you big guy.” Steve insists grinning as Billy groans against his neck, hips rutting down against him.


	32. Tease

**December To New Years**

**Part 32 - Tease**

“You are going to be the death of me pretty boy.” Billy murmurs tongue following a trail of beauty marks down Steve’s chest to an erect nipple that he quickly pulls into his mouth, the bar quickly heating as Billy licks over it, tugging gently before trailing he mouth to the left and giving Steve’s other nipple the same treatment.

Steve keeps arching up into the touch, whining as Billy uses the hold on his hands to keep them pinned to the bed, to keep Steve from touching in return, leaving him at Billy’s mercy as he moans and groans and asks for more. 

“Billy!” Steve cries out as Billy gives one last tug at his nipple before letting his mouth trail farther down, a steady pool of pre-dribbling out of Steve’s hard cock smearing up Billy’s chest as he slides down Steve’s body. 

“Stop teasing.” Steve hisses trying to wrench his hands up but Billy keeps his firm hold, keeps them flat against the bedspread, smirking against Steve’s stomach as he licks his way down, tongue circling every mole he comes across, dipping into Steve’s belly button before scraping his teeth and moving even lower.

“You’re a monster, I need more, you’re killing me.” Steve whines breath hitching as Billy breathes over his cock hotly, Steve's legs trapped under his chest, hips jerking hard as Billy licks a strip up his cock, lapping up all of the pre Steve has steadily been leaking. 

“You’re okay baby” Billy rasps, kissing at the crease of Steve’s thigh, ignoring his straining cock as he shifts one of Steve’s legs free, keeping the other pinned “I’m going to give you what you need, just have to be patient.”

“I don’t like being patient.” Steve does not waste any time, hooking his leg around Billy, trying to use it to pull Billy closer, the angle is no good though, he cannot get the leverage to move Billy and is forced to let Billy set the pace as he kisses softly at his thighs.

“Billy!” Steve moans out as his hands are finally free, Billy releasing them so he can slide Steve’s hips up, both legs finding their way over Billy’s shoulders as thick fingers spread his cheeks, thumbs dipping in to smooth over his winking rim, slippery with lube and gaping a little from the recent stretch.

Steve chokes out another moan, fingers curling tightly in Billy’s hair as hot breath blows against his rim before those thumbs press in, stretching him for Billy’s view “Billy please!” Steve cries clenching as Billy just stretches him farther.

“Shush baby, I got you” Billy reassures, adding more fingers, drinking in all of the noises he can work out of Steve as he trails more kisses along his thighs, enjoying the burn at his scalp as Steve pulls harder, the feel of Steve’s heels digging into his back, digging in harder when he scrapes his teeth over the soft flesh of his inner thigh.

“Billy I swear to go if you don’t get inside of me right now I’m going to get one of my toys and finish off by myself.” Steve threatens and Billy chuckles but he does not doubt Steve’s words, shifting to cover and pinning him to the bed when Steve tries to wriggle away to do just that.

“Okay, okay, sorry baby, I just couldn’t help admiring you a little first.” Billy says, still laughing a little as he settles between Steve’s thighs, cock head rubbing over Steve’s twitching hole in a way that gets him to settle some.

“You’re a fucking tease.” Steve huffs out angrily, softening as Billy shifts his hips closer, pressing in slowly as he kisses Steve deeply.

“Takes one to know one.” Billy groans sliding one hand to Steve’s hip and holding him still, keeping up a slow press in, his other hand catching one of Steve’s and twining their fingers together.

“Shut up and fuck me or else.” Steve insists, hooking his leg around Billy again and using his heel to encourage Billy deeper.


	33. Patience

**December To New Years**

**Part 33 - Patience**

“Patience is a virtue.” Billy teases as he bottoms out both of them groaning before the world spins and Billy finds himself on his back, still inside of Steve perched on top of him smiling down smugly at him.

“It’s not one of my virtues, big guy.” Steve says with a roll of his hips, hand not twined with Billy’s finding a perch on Billy’s peck as he really starts expertly moving just like Billy has seen him do countless times on dildos by now.

Billy is not complaining, never has anything to complain about when it comes to Steve, he still has one hand braced on Steve’s hip, more than happy to let him take his pleasure and just enjoying the feel of Steve clenching around him, knees braced against his ribs as Steve starts lifting up and sinking back down.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good.” Billy praises, hand tightening around Steve’s fingers, other hand sliding up over Steve’s ribs to give a tug at his nipple, a moan dripping from Steve’s lips before Billy’s hand is sliding higher goose flesh rising in its wake. 

Billy curls his hand around the back of Steve’s neck bringing him down for a kiss as heat builds between them, sweat pricking their flesh as Billy plants his feet and bucks up into Steve.

“This more like what you were looking for princess?” Billy asks, arm siding over Steve’s shoulders, pulling him down until they are chest to chest, Billy can feel the contrast of Steve’s nipple rings, a few degrees cooler trapped between them and quickly heating up.

“Yeah, fucking good.” Steve laves open mouth kisses across Billy’s jaw, not careful at all as he sucks hard and Billy knows there is going to be a mark and delights in it as he fucks up into Steve hard, Steve clenching around his cock, hips moving to meet Billy’s hard thrusts. 

“I, I’m getting close.” Steve pants out, pushing up and Billy lets him, lets his hand drop back to Steve’s hip making sure he is not unseated as Billy keeps up his hard thrusts.

“Yeah pretty boy, me too.” Billy has been on edge since before he walked into the bathroom, he is honestly surprised he has managed to hold out this long but he knows any minutes he is going to lose it, too much heat in his tight belly, balls drawing up, anticipation building.

“You going to cum for me baby, want you to make a mess of us both.” Billy insists hand sliding to Steve’s dick and wrapping around him tightly, stroking him hard and fast, a match for their meeting hips. 

“Want to feel you cum for me first big guy, fill me up.” Billy could not stop his orgasms from crashing through him even if he wanted to, not after hearing that.

Steve is shuddering over him leaking a steady stream of pre as Billy pushes up into him one last time and does not lower his hips back down as his orgasm takes over, shaking as Steve moans and knees, hips rotating as Billy fills him up.

Billy’s hand is sloppy as he keeps pulling at Steve’s dick, most of his attention on his own orgasm but he is vaguely aware of Steve’s own hand joining his, it is only a few strokes and then Steve’s seed is spilling over both of their hands before dripping down onto Billy’s stomach, not that he notices that too busy pulling Steve in for a sloppy kiss.


	34. Shower

**December To New Years**

**Part 34 - Shower**

They lay there for a few long minutes panting into one another’s mouths and trading sloppy kisses before Steve shifts making a disgruntled noise as Billy slips free and cum starts dripping out of him, it quickly shifts to a moaning whine as Billy stuffs two fingers into him, playing in his own cum.

“Stop,” Billy pauses, waiting to see if it is like last time or if Steve really wants him to stop “actually stop this time, I’m too tired to go again, I can’t get it up.” Despite his words his dick gives a kick against Billy’s hip.

“I’m in charge here, not you.” Steve murmurs, head bent looking between them and Billy is confused until he realizes Steve is talking to his own dick.

“You ready for that shower pretty boy?” Billy asks as he pulls his fingers free wiping them on the soiled bedspread, trying not to laugh as Steve pouts and squirms, yawning tiredly into the curve of his neck.

“No, need a minute, fucking tired.” Steve goes boneless, letting his legs straighten and more of his weight fall on Billy making a noise of complaint when Billy rolls them over but Billy is not going anywhere he just moves them both up the bed until they can lean against the pillows Steve’s head resting against his chest as they both take a few minutes to regain their energy. 

Ten minutes later Billy scoops Steve up just as he is starting to drift “You don’t want to go to bed all dirty, I promised to clean you up, remember.” Is Billy’s only response to Steve’s grumbled complaints, face buried in Billy’s neck. 

“I’m going to need some direction pretty boy.” Billy says looking around the bathroom and finding no actual soap other than hand soap and toy cleaner.

“I don’t take my actual shower in here, everything is in the other bathroom, this one is just for work.” Steve says with a tired yawn before burrowing his face back in against Billy’s neck and being absolutely no help other than vaguely pointing when Billy goes to find it.

It takes a few opened doors but Billy locates it, much more lived in and personal than the other bathroom, with sunflowers on the shower curtain and pale blue walls, the space tighter than the master bathroom as Billy deposits a reluctant Steve on the counter, who frowns and squirms at the cool touch while Billy starts the water.

“Towels are in there.” He offers pointing to the little closet next to the shower and sliding off of the counter, grimacing at the cum on the counter before grabbing a paper towel from a dispenser by the sink and wiping it up, following with soap and water. “Robin would be livid if she found out I got cum on the counter.”

“Next time I’ll put a towel down first.” Billy says setting two towels close by and sliding his hands onto Steve’s hips, fingers light over Steve’s right hip where the skin is purpling from Billy’s earlier grip.

“Good, plus the counter is cold.” Steve says with a little shiver pressing into Billy’s space arms around his back as he tucks his face against Billy neck again “You’re nice and warm though.”

“I’m getting a little cold myself, let's get cleaned up.” 

“If we must.” Steve says with a long suffering sigh as he pulls away pushing the curtain back and stepping in as Billy shakes his head and laughs at him.

“You’re the one who insisted you needed to wash your hair.” Billy reminds stepping in behind Steve under the warm spray and placing a fresh washcloth on the little towel rack before going right back to close as he pulls Steve back against him.

“Just because I needs a shower doesn’t mean I want one, now I believe there was a promise of getting me all squeaky clean, I expect you to make good on it,” Steve says tone demanding with a sniff before he tips his head back on Billy’s shoulder giving him a playful smile “and I suppose I can return the favor.”

“But only if we’re quick,” Steve adds as his stomach rumbles loudly “I’m starving.”

“You’re always hungry.” Billy laughs out bending and retrieving a bottle of soap Steve points at.

“Yes I am but when I am really hungry I get cranky.” Steve accepts the bottle and grabs the washcloth, dribbling a dollop of soap onto it.

“Then I’ll be sure to feed you baby.” Billy says stealing the soapy washcloth from Steve’s hands and starting to scrub at Steve skin, stomach all gooey as Steve smiles adoringly at him, water misting his face, Billy doubts he will ever tire of Steve’s smile.


	35. Happy New Year's

**December To New Years**

**Part 35 - Happy New Year's**

“Oh fuck, you’re a really good cook!” Steve moans out around a mouthful of French toast and it is admittedly a low skilled breakfast food to make and Billy is pretty sure making egg correctly takes more care but he still feels smug at the praise.

“If you are impressed by that, wait until I cook you a real meal.” Billy says grinning and licking over his lips as he watches Steve’s tongue swipe over his chin trying to get all of the syrup that has dripped down.

“Yeah you want to cook for me some more?” Steve asks, a little flush on his cheeks eyes on his plate as he bites off a smile.

“I will cook you every meal if you let me.” Billy insists honestly, he likes cooking and he really likes to watch Steve eat all messy and enthusiastic, truly enjoying each bite.

“You’re kind of perfect you know.” It is Billy’s turn to blush at the words as Steve nudges his foot with his socked foot under the table still not making eyes contact as that smile breaks free.

“Nah I’m not, I’m just trying to impress you anyway I can, is it working?” Billy asks hooking his foot around Steve’s ankle and pulling it closer as he takes a bite of his own food.

“I don’t know, if I say yes you may get a big head about it and stop trying.” Steve jokes fork twisting a piece of eggy spiced toast in the lake of syrup he has poured all over his plate. 

“You already told me I’m perfect, I don’t think my ego can get any bigger pretty boy,” Billy declares grinning widely and puffing his chest out for show, laugh as Steve rolls his eyes before he goes serious “but I have no intention of ever stopping trying to impress you.”

“Yeah it’s working, working really fucking well.” Steve admits, standing and leaning over the table, sweater almost dipping into his food as he drags Billy into a sticky maple mouthed kiss. 

Steve is close to passing out, sleep dragging at him with a full belly by the time they climb into bed but he still hands Billy the remote insistent “You came over so we could watch a movie together.”

"No, I came over to spend time with you.” He still takes the remote browsing a streaming service as Steve rests on his chest with a little shrug.

“Oh I wanted to see this one.” Steve says with a yawn as Billy stops over one of the titles to read the synopsis.

“You actually going to stay awake for it for are you going to last all of ten minutes before passing out?” Billy asks smiling as Steve grumbles and he can feel Steve’s bottom lip jut out in a pout against his chest. 

“That’s what I thought, we’ll save that one for when you aren’t so tired.” Billy says using his arm around Steve’s shoulders to pull him up his chest a little as he leans in and kisses his hair before going back to browsing, squeezing Steve a little tighter when he returns the gesture by laying a soft kiss against Billy’s exposed peck. 

Billy finally just puts on the Hobbit after too many choices and honestly he is a little tired himself, probably will not stay awake for all of it either.

“Happy new year’s pretty boy.” Billy says softly as he glances at the clock to see it is a few minutes past midnight. 

Steve wriggles in his hold blinking tired eyes up at him, “Happy new year’s, kiss?” he requests and Billy smiles as he leans down to meet his lips “I think this is the best new year’s I’ve ever had.” Steve tells him when they break apart, eyes half laden as he gives Billy a lopsided smile.

“Think it's my best one too.” Billy agrees and he is already planning for next year to be just as good with Steve by his side.

Billy tugs Steve in for one last soft kiss, the both of them smiling into it before they settle down to watch the movie, snuggling under the blankets and Steve only lasts five minutes before his breathing evens out in sleep and he is drooling lightly on Billy’s chest. 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
